My Biggest Case
by fanfic1599
Summary: The Story takes place at the Los Angeles Police Department. Loren is one of the top detectives who takes her job very seriously. Eddie is the other top detective who was just transferred from the NYPD. What will happen when the country's top two detectives will work under the same building? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**My Biggest Case Chapter 1**

**Summary**

**The Story takes place at the Los Angeles Police Department. Loren is one of the top detectives who takes her job very seriously. Eddie is the other top detective who was just transferred from the NYPD. What will happen when the country's top two detectives will work under the same building? Read and find out!**

**Chapter 1:**

**Loren's Pov**

**I wake up to the sound of my phone ringing on the nightstand. I groan as I look to see that my boss Jake was calling me. Why would Jake be calling me at 7:00 am in the morning on a Saturday? I decide to ignore it and go back to sleep. Rinnnnnnnggg Rinnnnnnnggggg! I turn over to see Jake calling me for a second time. **

**Loren (annoyed): What do you want Jake?**

**Jake: Well good morning to you sunshine.**

**Loren: It would be if you would leave me alone so I can sleep.**

**Jake: no can do kiddo. I need you down at the station pronto.**

**Loren: Why do you need me at the station at 7:05 in the freaking morning on a Saturday?**

**Jake: it's a surprise. **

**Loren: I hate surprises.**

**Jake: well you will like this one. Now get dressed and meet me at the station in a half hour.**

**Loren: got it boss**

**End call.**

**After I get off the phone with Jake I get out of bed and get in the shower. Once I get out I put on my black leather pants, a tight fitting gray shirt and my blazer. I walk over to my safe and punch in the code to grab my badge and gun. I put my gun in my holster and walk out the door. I jump into my black Porsche and head down to the station. On the way there I decided to stop by the Aroma Café to grab breakfast. Once I get there I walk in and I immediately fall on the floor.**

**Man: oh my god I am so sorry are you okay?**

**Loren: I don't know it's not every day where I get hit in the face with the door.**

**Man: here let me help you.**

**The man holds out his hand and I grab it. I immediately feel this weird tingly feeling in my hand and by the look on his face I can tell he felt it too. **

**Man: I'm Eddie Duran and you are?**

**Loren: going to be late for work if you don't get out of my way.**

**Eddie: well someone's a little feisty this morning.**

**Loren: yeah tell that to the giant bruise that's on my forehead.**

**Eddie: yeah sorry again about that. Here let me pay for you.**

**Loren: its fine you don't have to…**

**Eddie: no I insist what would like?**

**Loren: I'm going to be late**

**Eddie: the only way you'll be late is if you don't let me pay for your food.**

**Loren: fine. Get me a coffee and a bagel.**

**Eddie: coming right up miss…**

**Loren: Tate. Loren Tate.**

**Eddie: well Miss Tate here is your bagel and coffee. **

**Loren: thank you, but I really got to go before-**

**Eddie: I know before you are late.**

**Loren: exactly. Nice meeting you Eddie.**

**Eddie: see you around Loren.**

**Loren: I doubt it.**

**Once I leave Aroma I drive as fast as I can to the Station. I get to the Station and run in hoping not to be late. As I run inside I see my best friend Melissa laughing at me. I glare at her and she laughs even harder. **

**Mel: hey girl what's up? What happened to your forehead?**

**Loren: oh some guy wasn't paying attention and hit me in the face with the door at the café.**

**Mel: was he cute?**

**Loren: is that seriously all you care about? You know a "Hey Lo are you okay?" what be nice.**

**Mel (dramatically): Oh Loren my dear however are you feeling? Do you need to see a doctor about this life threatening injury of yours?**

**Loren: haha very funny. Sometimes I don't even know why Jake pairs us two together because we are total opposites.**

**Mel: because we are like good cop bad cop.**

**Loren: oh really which one am I?**

**Mel: oh definitely bad cop.**

**Loren: What? I am totally good cop in this situation.**

**Mel: Loren, I've been your partner for 2 years now and your best friend for 15. Do you honestly think I'm lying?**

**Loren: okay I may have qualities of the bad cop but I'm more good cop.**

**Mel: Lo, you almost tackled a guy because you guys disagreed whether the tomato is a fruit or vegetable.**

**Loren: no matter what that guy said the tomato is a fruit and always will be a fruit.**

**Jake: Excuse me everyone can I have your attention please? I am here to announce that we have a new detective with us. He was transferred here from New York and one of the best in the country besides of course our very own Detective Tate. (Pointing to Loren) I would like you all make him feel welcome because he is here to stay. Please put your hands together for Detective Eddie Duran.**

**I almost chocked on my coffee when he said that. As soon as Jake announced his name he walked in through the glass doors of the room. **

**Eddie: hi everyone my name is Eddie Duran. I have been a part of the NYPD (New York Police Department) for 5 years and when I got the call to join the Las Angeles Police department (LAPD) I knew I couldn't resist. I'm very excited to meet all of you and hopefully get the honor with working with some of you (smirking at Loren).**

**Was he just smiling at me? I don't think he understands how I roll around here. I already have a partner and that is Melissa Sanders. If he thinks he can just walk up in here like he owns the place he has another thing coming.**

**Jake: alright everyone back to work we have a busy day today, except for Loren, Melissa, and Ian.**

**Melissa and I look at each other with questioning looks as we follow Jake to his office along with Ian who was another really good detective but very inexperienced. **

**Jake: Okay guys I called you in here because I'm switching up your teams.**

**Loren: What?! But Melissa and I are one of the best teams here and we work really well together?**

**Mel: Sir with all due respect, I agree with Lo. We've been partners for years and now you all of a sudden decide to break us up?**

**Jake: I know. I understand but things are different now.**

**Loren: what's changed?**

**Jake: well for starters we have a new cop with us.**

**Loren: so what does that have to do with anything?**

**Jake: Loren I get that your upset but just listen to me for a sec okay?**

**I nodded.**

**Jake: good. Now Detective Sanders, you will be paired with Detective Smith.**

**Ian (smirking at Mel): I've got no complaints.**

**That earned a rolling of the eyes from Mel.**

**Loren: and me?**

**Jake: you will paired with detective Duran.**

**Eddie: I can always transfer to a different team if that doesn't work for you Loren.**

**Loren: no it's fine I can handle you (glaring)**

**Jake: wait do you two know each other?**

**Loren: as a matter of fact we do. He's the one who did this to my forehead. (Pointing to my head)**

**Eddie: for the thousandth time I said I was sorry. I honestly wasn't paying attention when I hit you with the door.**

**Loren: one thousand and one times wouldn't hurt.**

**Jake: never mind I don't want to know. You guys are officially a team.**

**Loren: great**

**Eddie: you sure complain a lot don't you?**

**Loren: you sure ask a lot of questions don't you?**

**Eddie: only for you darling (winking at her). **

**Loren: okay if we are done here I have a lot of paper work to do.**

**Jake: yes you are all dismissed.**

**As I walked out of the office I felt a warm breath on my right ear.**

**Eddie (whispering): I told you I would be seeing you again.**

**And with that he walks away. I have a feeling this is going to be interesting.**

**Hey Guys I'm new to the fan fiction world and I thought this would be good! If you have any comments, reviews, or ideas just dm me! I hope you guys will like my story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Biggest Case Chapter 2**

**Hey guys my original plan was to post this tomorrow but your guys' reviews meant so much to me I decide to post two in one day, but this wont be a habit so don't expect two in one day everyday because I'm trying to make them longer. Love you!**

**Loren pov.**

**When I walked back to my desk I sit down and try to process what just happened. My partner just got replaced by the one and only Eddie Duran, the guy who I met or "bumped into" at the coffee shop. How did this happen? Things were doing great before he came. Now he's here and it's all different now. **

**Eddie: thinking about me already?**

**Loren: oh please I was thinking about how we are going to make this (pointing at me and him) work. So get off your pedestal.**

**Eddie: didn't know I had a pedestal until now.**

**Loren: whatever just-**

**Rinnggggg rinnggggg**

**Loren (picking up the phone): hello this is Loren Tate with the LAPD whats your emergency? Uhum. Yes. Okay. Me and my partner will be there soon just stay calm and whatever you do don't move.**

**Eddie: whats going on?**

**Loren: theres a woman being held hostage at a warehouse down on 5****th****. We gotta go.**

**Eddie: lets move!**

**After the phone call eddie and I jumped into one of the cop cars and drove down as fast as we could.**

**Eddie: oooo my first case at the LAPD so excitingggg.**

**Loren: well you should feel honored because you get to experience it with the best.**

**Eddie: well look who has herself on her own pedestal**

**Loren: shut up**

**Eddie: you know Loren I feel like we got off on the wrong foot so why don't we just start over?**

**Loren: I would like that**

**Eddie: hi my names Edward Matthew Duran and I am very excited and honored to be working with you.**

**Loren: haha well nice to meet you. My name is Loren Elizabeth Tate and I too am excited to be working with you.**

**Eddie: haha see this is nice**

**Loren: look we are here.**

**Eddie: great how about you take the lead on this one so I can see how you work. **

**Loren: okay. Well first put on your ear set that will connect us together. Next we our phones to show us buildings, blue prints, profiles, etc. got it?**

**Eddie: got it.**

**Loren: okay this is the plan. We are going to go around the back entrance and arrest anyone who tries to stop us. We go in and depending on the situation we will decide tactical.**

**Eddie: let's do it!**

**So Eddie and I get out of the trucks and walk around the back of the building. Eddie and I are actually working pretty well together to my surprise.**

**Loren: oh and Eddie?**

**Eddie: yeah?**

**Loren: if there is ever a situation where the subject has a weapon threatened towards the hostage we try to negotiate got it? **

**Eddie: good cause I'm really good at negotiating**

**Loren: yeah that's definitely one of my weaker subjects**

**Eddie: well then I will just have to help you now wont I?**

**Loren: I guess you will.**

**We walk to the back door to find it unlocked. Wow these people are real amateurs which means they haven't really done this before which means they can be negotiated. I look at Eddie and I can tell he's thinking the same thing I am. We walk up to the top floor and hear screaming from a man to a woman.**

**Man: do you know how much your Daddy owes me?!**

**Woman: I'm sorry my dad did this to you but please let me go!**

**Man: OH NO you are not going anywhere (gun clicking) I'm going to show your daddy never to mess with me.**

**I look over at Eddie and he gives me the okay signal and we mouth 1…2…3! We bust open the door.**

**Eddie and Loren: POLICE DROP YOUR WEAPON **

**Then something happened that never happens when I'm doing a case. The room goes silent. The only person that was still yelling was Eddie but stopped when he realized I froze in place. I was speechless. I felt like my whole world was crashing down at the sight in front of me.**

**Eddie: Loren? Loren? Are you okay?**

**Loren: D-Dad? What the hell is going on here?**

**Trent: Loren what are you doing here?**

**Loren: I don't know Dad you tell me. I got a call saying a woman is being held hostage and I come in to see that the subject is my Dad who is supposed to be in San Francisco for the weekend?**

**Eddie: wait this is your Dad?**

**Loren: no. there is no way this is my dad because my Dad would never do something like this!**

**Trent: Loren please listen to me.**

**Loren: No YOU listen to me! You are going to drop your weapon right now.**

**Trent: I-I'm sorry Loren but I can't do that.**

**And just like that he takes the woman and puts the gun to her head. **

**Eddie: Mr. Tate, if you don't put that gun down now we will have to shoot you.**

**Trent: no my daughter would never do that to me.**

**Loren (pointing her gun towards Trent): Trent you have 5 Seconds to put down the gun or the only bullet that goes off will go into your head.**

**Trent: don't you get it Loren? I'm doing this for you and your Mom!**

**Loren: how in the world does this help me and mom?**

**Trent: this girl's dad stole from us and I'm here to get it back.**

**Loren: I don't even know… wait is that AIDRIANNA?!**

**Aid: Loren I'm so sorry I had no idea! **

**Loren: this is so not happening right now. Trent for the last time put the gun down and arms in the air!**

**Trent sighed and dropped the gun and Eddie went behind him and cuffed him. I walked up to him and lowered to his face.**

**Loren: I don't even know who you are anymore**

**And with that I walked away tears streaming down my face. How could my own dad do that to me? More importantly my Mom. Oh my god my Mom is going to heartbroken. I am heartbroken. We go back to the front of the building and Eddie puts Trent in back of the cop car. The whole ride there Trent kept trying to talk to me but I wouldn't reply back. Eddie on the other hand was like a chatterbox. He kept answering all the questions Trent had for him. It was like they were friends or something! I finally decided to speak up.**

**Loren: can both of you just shut up?! Don't either of you realize that we are in a cop car driving my dad to the police station to put him behind bars. I know you guys probably don't care but my world just got flipped upside down so if you don't mind I would like a little piece and quiet! Thank you.**

**That shut them up. When we got to the station the officers took my dad away and I answered questions that the police had for me. When that was over I walked back into the station and saw Eddie. I was automatically pissed.**

**Eddie: Loren I-**

**Loren: Save it! How inconsiderate can you be! If your Dad was accused of attempted murder and kidnapping would you be happy if I had a nice conversation with him in the cop car? **

**The Next thing I know I was wrapped in his arms sobbing my eyes out. I didn't know how it happened but it was nice. I didn't care who was watching. All I knew was that with Eddie I felt safe.**

**Second Chapter Done! Don't worry this isn't the end. This is going to be a multi chapter story. Love you guys! **


	3. Chapter 3

**My Biggest Case Chapter 3 **

**Eddie's pov.**

**I don't know what has happened to me. After Loren gave that lecture about her Dad I don't know I just had the urge to go and hug her. It's not me at all, but I just had a feeling like I had to protect her. I'm glad she hugged me back because it just proves to me that no matter how strong she thinks she is, she is just a broken girl inside, and I am going to fix her.**

**Loren's pov.**

**I don't know what has come over me. First I'm yelling at Eddie because of how rude he was to me then next thing I know I'm crying uncontrollably in his arms. Great now he thinks I'm weak. Well guess what I'm not.**

**Loren (pulling apart from the hug): thanks for that I guess. Anyway let's get back to work.**

**Eddie: are you sure that is a good idea? I mean you found out your dad-**

**Loren: I know he almost killed someone let's just drop the subject.**

**All of a sudden Jake comes up to us.**

**Jake: Is there a problem you two?**

**Loren: no Jake why would there be a problem?**

**Jake: oh no reason I just heard a bunch of screaming from across the room but other than that nope.**

**Eddie: sorry Sir it's just-**

**Loren (cutting him off): we had a small disagreement about something that's all.**

**Jake: didn't sound like it to me.**

**Eddie: that's because it wasn't Loren needs to go home for the day.**

**Jake: why is she sick?**

**Loren: no I'm feeling just fine thank you.**

**Eddie: no she's not fine. She just arrested her dad.**

**Jake: what? Are you talking about the hostage situation on 5****th****? That was your Dad?**

**Loren: if you must know yes that was my Dad but it's no big deal I don't have to come home because of it.**

**Jake: Loren don't do this again**

**Loren: Jake if I were you I would stop talking**

**Eddie: what's going on?**

**Loren: it's nothing Eddie**

**Jake: no it's not Loren you can't keep avoiding your feelings**

**Loren: Jake I'm not avoiding my feelings. I'm just distracting myself.**

**Jake: exactly. Go home Loren. You need to talk to your mom. You and I both know you don't want what happened last time to happen again.**

**Loren (tearing up): Jake if I were you I would drop the subject**

**Jake: only if you go home.**

**Loren: fine. But only to talk to my mom.**

**Eddie: wait I'm confused what happened last time?**

**Loren: it's not important I'm going to leave now.**

**Jake: and just to make sure you go home, I'm sending Eddie with you.**

**Loren: why can't Mel come with me?**

**Jake: because she and Ian are on the field helping with a bank robbery.**

**Eddie: oh come on Tate it will be fun!**

**Loren: fine let's go Duran.**

**As soon as Eddie and I left the station we decided to go get food. On the way there Eddie decides to ask me all these weird questions about me.**

**Loren (laughing): why do you care so much about how I pronounce my food?**

**Eddie: I don't I just care about how you pronounce a certain Italian food that you won't tell me about.**

**Loren: well if we ever go to an Italian restaurant you will find out because my favorite food is there.**

**Eddie: really?**

**And with that we make one of the sharpest u turns ever. I bump my head on the window and scream in pain.**

**Loren: WHAT THE HELL EDDIE?**

**Eddie: oops sorry about that.**

**Loren: first you hit me in the face with a door then again on the window what are you going to hit me with next?**

**Eddie: you'll never know until it happens Mrs.- I mean Ms. Tate**

**Loren: did you called me Mrs.? **

**Eddie: sorry it's a force of habit **

**Loren: you think I'm married?**

**Eddie: I know you aren't it's just really astonishing.**

**Loren: astonishing? How is that astonishing?**

**Eddie: because you are beautiful**

**Loren: please I bet you've said that to every girl**

**Eddie: actually no I'm not a player**

**Loren: that surprises me**

**Eddie: no I'm serious I have had only one relationship in my life**

**Loren: really? How long were you guys together?**

**Eddie: we were together for two years then got married for five.**

**Loren: wait you were married?**

**Eddie: Legally I still am, but we haven't really talked in 2 years**

**Loren: why don't you just get a divorce?**

**Eddie: someone's a little nosy aren't they?**

**Loren: oh my god I had no idea you are so right I don't know what I was thinking I-**

**Eddie: Loren it's alright I was joking. **

**Loren: oh I knew that**

**Eddie: sureeee and to answer your question the reason we didn't get divorced is because we think it's best if we were separated without having to deal with all the paperwork and stuff.**

**Loren: but what if you happen to get engaged**

**Eddie: then we would do the paperwork and stuff.**

**Loren: what's her name?**

**Eddie: Kim**

**Loren: that's a pretty name**

**Eddie: yeah it is but I think Loren is way prettier.**

**Loren (flirting): you know for someone who says they aren't a player sure likes to flirt for a married man.**

**Eddie: the only thing I'm married to is that signature on a piece of paper. Enough about me how about you?**

**Loren: what about me?**

**Eddie: any past boyfriends husbands fiancés?**

**Loren: well I have only had one boyfriend who turned into my fiancé.**

**Eddie: who's the lucky guy?**

**Loren: his name is Cameron and he didn't really get lucky with me**

**Eddie: what do you mean?**

**Loren: he cheated on me **

**Eddie: no way did you know her?**

**Loren: actually yes I did. She was the woman held hostage by my dad.**

**Eddie: HER? What was her name Ariana?**

**Loren: Adrianna **

**Eddie: wow today is just not your day is it?**

**Loren: well it wasn't all bad I got to meet you didn't I?**

**Eddie: Ms. Tate are you flirting with me?**

**Loren: what? No god get your head in check Duran**

**Eddie: you were totally flirting with me**

**Loren: was not**

**Eddie: was too**

**Loren: you are just like my brother**

**Eddie: ew don't say that**

**Loren: why?**

**Eddie: because I don't want to think of you as my sister**

**Loren: well what would you like to think of me as?**

**Eddie (you have no idea): um well friends colleagues, etc. anyways we are here!**

**Loren: Eddie no!**

**Eddie: why what's your problem don't you like Italian? (Smirking)**

**Loren: ughhh I hate you**

**Eddie: come on it's my treat I sorta owe you from this morning**

**Loren: fine let's go**

**As me and Eddie walked into the restaurant I couldn't help but notice how attractive he is. He was walking in front of me so I had a good view of his butt and let me tell you it was not a bad sighting. Why would his wife ever want to let him go?**

**Eddie (talking to the hostess): hi can we have a table for two?**

**Hostess: of course follow me please**

**Eddie pov.**

**As the hostess was taking us to our table I couldn't help but stare at Loren like she is so beautiful, smart, funny, and feisty I can't stand it. And she was totally flirting with me today.**

**Hostess: well here you are **

**Loren: thank you so much**

**Eddie (pulling out Loren's chair): here you go mam**

**Loren: Eddie it's not like we are on a date or anything so you don't have to pull out my chair or anything like that**

**Eddie: I know it's just that my mom and dad raised me to be a gentleman and I intend to live up to that.**

**Loren: well that's very sweet of you to say. So what are you getting?**

**Eddie: I'm thinking of getting the lasagna what about you?**

**Loren: I'll get that too it's my absolute favorite**

**Eddie: didn't you say that you can't pronounce your favorite food?**

**Loren: pshhh no I said no such thing**

**Eddie: oh my god you can't say lasagna!**

**Loren: I can totally say it!**

**Waitress: hi guys would you like anything to drink?**

**Loren: I'll just have water please.**

**Waitress: okay and for you sir?**

**Eddie? Can I have a water too please?**

**Waitress: sure thing I will be right back with your drinks and I will get your orders in a sec.**

**Eddie: oh we know what we are getting now if that's okay**

**Waitress: okay what would you like?**

**Eddie (smirking): Loren I think you should go first?**

**Loren: no Eddie I insist you go first**

**Eddie: no Loren ladies first**

**Waitress: would you like me to come back?**

**Eddie: no it's just that my friend here can't pronounce what she wants to eat**

**Waitress: mam what would like to order?**

**Loren (sighing): fine I would like to have that please (pointing at the menu)**

**Waitress: and what would that be mam?**

**Loren: please don't make me say it**

**Eddie: mam if she can say what she is ordering I will tip you extra**

**Loren: Eddie you can't bribe her!**

**Eddie: it's a free country isn't it?**

**Waitress: it sure is! Now mam what would you like to eat?**

**Loren: fine! I would like to have the Lasa-g-n-a please**

**Eddie (bursting out laughing): oh my god that is the funniest thing I have ever heard in my life.**

**Loren: happy now?**

**Eddie: very. **

**Waitress: and you sir?**

**Eddie: I will have the LASAGNA too please.**

**Waitress (laughing): coming right up Mr. Duran**

**Eddie: thank you**

**Loren: she knows your name?**

**Eddie: yeah I used to come here a lot with Kim**

**Loren: wow do they know her name too?**

**Eddie: yep we were like their best customers**

**Loren: so what are your parents like?**

**Eddie: well my dad is just the coolest guy you will ever met. He is so funny, sweet, and he will give you the best advice in the world.**

**Loren: and your mom?**

**Eddie: she was a great woman. She was beautiful, smart and I could come and talk to her about anything.**

**Loren: was?**

**Eddie: yeah she was killed in a car accident about 2 years ago some idiot ran her off the road and she died on impact.**

**Loren: oh my god I'm sorry I had no idea.**

**Eddie: no you are fine I just miss her you know?**

**Loren: did they ever catch the guy who did it?**

**Eddie: nope they closed the investigation**

**Loren: well that's not fair you and your dad both deserve answers. **

**Eddie: you are right. We do but they said that it's dangerous.**

**Loren: so we are cops that's what we do**

**Eddie: I know let's just drop the subject please.**

**Loren: okay **

**After a while mine and Loren's food came and we just sat there in silence.**

**Flashback**

**_I was sitting at the restaurant with my wife and she and I were just staring at the food in front of us. We barely got to see each other that week so we decided to go to out to enjoy each other's company. _**

**_Eddie: I have an idea. Let's do the thing where we get code names so if anyone tries to hit on you and someone tries to hit on me we have code names. Mine should be Josh. What about yours?_**

**_Woman: I like Kimberly_**

**_Eddie: well it is very nice to meet you Kimberly Duran_**

**_Kim: likewise Josh Duran._**

**That's it guys for this chapter! So Eddie's wife's name wasn't Kim?! Who is Eddie's mystery wife? Keep reviewing your ideas because I will try my best to use them in my story. I am really excited about this story! I have big plans guys so don't get bored! Love you guys so much! **


	4. Chapter 4

**My Biggest Case Chapter 4**

**Loren's pov**

**As Eddie and I are eating our food it is completely silent so I decide to take the intuitive to ask about his ex-wife. I know I seem really pushy but I am just curious. And I also want to know what he saw in her because Eddie is a great guy and even though we just met I feel like we have known each other for years.**

**Loren: so Eddie I'm not trying to be pushy or anything I'm just really curious.**

**Eddie: Loren you can talk to me about anything.**

**Loren: well I'm just curious about Kim**

**Eddie: who?**

**Loren: your wife?**

**Eddie: oh yeah her what do you want to know?**

**Loren: well what was she like?**

**Eddie: to be honest Loren she was the most amazing woman I have ever met. She was kind, honest, and beautiful, always supported me, she reminded me of my mom.**

**Crap! How am I supposed to compete with her! **

**Loren: wow she sounds wonderful. What happened between you guys if you don't mind me asking?**

**Eddie: normally I don't like to talk about it but I will make an exception for you.**

**Loren: oo I feel so special**

**Eddie: well it's sorta a long story**

**Loren: we have time. Thanks to you I can't go back to work**

**Eddie: oh yeah that's right. Well me and Kim were really happy together so happy that Kim got pregnant. I know it's a shock but yes she got pregnant and we were over the moon with joy. I should also mention that Kim was a cop just like you and me in California. Anyway a couple months after my mom's death Kim and I found out that they closed the investigation on her death. I was so depressed and upset, but Kim was pissed. She wanted answers so she went and tried to figure it out herself. One day she was driving to who she thought killed my mom but she was driving way to fast and the car flipped. She was in a coma and when she woke up she had no idea what happened but what she did know was three things 1) she had no idea who killed my mom 2) She didn't want to be with me anymore and 3) our daughter didn't survive the accident**

**Loren: oh my god Eddie I am so sorry! I had no idea! **

**Eddie: its okay Lo there was no way you would have known **

**Loren: I feel awful about this you should not have agreed to this**

**Eddie: you see here's the thing Loren, I don't regret this at all I am glad I told you. I feel so much better now.**

**Loren: I honestly didn't mean for you to bring up all those bad memories.**

**Eddie: Loren I know we just met and all but I feel like we have known each other for years.**

**Loren: I feel exactly the same way Eddie.**

**Eddie: good now let's get out of here **

**Loren: hey is it okay if I just go home?**

**Eddie: sure no problem**

**As Eddie finished up paying for the food. I couldn't help but wonder why he told me all of this. I get that I asked him and all but that was crazy personal. I can't believe he was gonna have a daughter. **

**Loren: Eddie I got to ask you, why did you tell me all of that?**

**Eddie: because you asked**

**Loren: yeah but if someone asked me that I would not of told them the whole story. What you told me was none of my business.**

**Eddie: I know but I felt like if we are going to be colleagues, friends, and maybe other things, I feel like you should know about this stuff.**

**Loren: well thank you for trusting me with that **

**Eddie: it's no problem**

**Not long after that Eddie dropped me off. I walked inside and leaned against the back of the door and thought to myself "what am I doing" **

**Eddie's Pov.**

**After I dropped Loren off I decided to go see my Dad at his bar MK. Downtown. Once I got there I get out of my car and nearly stop dead in my tracks at the girl in front of me.**

**Eddie: what are you doing here Chloe?**

**Chloe: I came to see you Eddie**

**Eddie: why would I want to see you after everything you did to me all those years ago?**

**Chloe: please just let me explain why I did what I did**

**Eddie: why now Chloe?**

**Chloe: because I've realized that I miss you and I don't want to live without you **

**Eddie: you are too late**

**Chloe: who is she?**

**Eddie: that's none of your business. Now if you excuse me I would like to see my dad.**

**Chloe: Eddie if you can look me in the eye and say that you don't love me anymore I will leave and never come back.**

**Eddie: I don't love you anymore.**

**Chloe: you are lying Eddie! I know you love me!**

**Eddie: Look Chloe I have moved on so please leave.**

**Chloe: fine!**

**God I hope she stays away from me. I walk into the bar and find my dad inside cleaning the counters.**

**Eddie: Hey Pops!**

**Max: Well if isn't my favorite detective**

**Eddie: how are you doing Pops?**

**Max: I'm doing good just trying to get everything ready for tonight. How about you son?**

**Eddie: I have been better.**

**Max: what's wrong?**

**Eddie: I saw her today.**

**Max: Who? Wait HER?**

**Eddie: yep**

**Max: how was she?**

**Eddie: honestly Dad she was gorgeous.**

**Max: when did you see her?**

**Eddie: today. I want to restart our relationship so badly but every time I look at her all the bad memories come up.**

**Max: it's okay son I have a feeling everything will work out.**

**Eddie: What makes you so sure?**

**Max: because you found a way to love her once, I'm sure you can do it again.**

**Eddie: I hope you're right.**

**Loren's Pov.**

**After Eddie dropped me off at my place I walk inside and decide to take a shower. Once I get out I put on my long pajama pants and my favorite t-shirt and walk into the living room to watch some TV. When I walk in I nearly scream when I find Melissa sitting there with a bowl of popcorn watching the notebook.**

**Loren: MEL?! YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME!**

**Mel: oh hey Lo. You look cute.**

**Loren: Why the hell are you in my house and how did you get in?**

**Mel: You know for a cop you sure do have a bad habit of forgetting to lock your doors.**

**Loren: What are you doing here?**

**Mel: well I heard about your Dad and I wanted to see if you were okay but by that smile on your face it looks like you are just fine**

**Loren: I have no idea what you are talking about Mel.**

**Mel: who were you with today?**

**Loren: why does it matter about who I was with?**

**Mel: were you with Eddie?**

**Loren: would it be so bad if I was?**

**Mel: no not at all I am just glad that you are finally falling in love again.**

**Loren: Mel I am not in love with him!**

**Mel: not right now but it won't take that long before you are, and by the looks of the way Eddie dropped you off tonight it is pretty obvious that the feelings are mutual.**

**Loren: Mel to be completely honest I'm scared.**

**Mel: Loren Tate Scared?**

**Loren: Mel imp serious what if what happened between me and Cameron will happen between me and Eddie?**

**Mel: Loren, Cameron was a jerk and an ass for doing that to you. Trust me, Eddie is nothing like Cameron.**

**Loren: Mel I almost died because of what Cameron did to me.**

**Mel: What are you talking about?**

**Loren: remember when I caught him and Adrianna "doing it" I took off and nearly killed myself from driving too fast.**

**Mel: you remember that?**

**Loren: of course I do why wouldn't I?**

**Mel: because when you woke up in the hospital room you had no memory of the accident.**

**Loren: and I didn't until after I went to the café this morning.**

**Mel: wait so you just now remembered the accident?**

**Loren: yeah it was really weird but the good thing was that I remembered it, and I don't think I can live if something like that happened between me and Eddie.**

**Mel: you really like him don't you?**

**Loren: yeah I do. I don't know how his wife could have ever let him go.**

**Mel: wife?**

**Loren: crap I wasn't supposed to say anything.**

**Mel: Eddie was married?**

**Loren: yeah and his wife Kim was pregnant.**

**Mel: really? Did they know the gender?**

**Loren: yeah Eddie said they were going to have a baby girl.**

**Mel: seriously?**

**Loren: Mel are you okay?**

**Mel: yeah I am fine just it's a lot to take in.**

**Loren: tell me about it**

**Mel: yeah I can't believe he was going to have a child. How did the baby die?**

**Loren: well it's a long story but to shorten it up, she was in a car accident and was in a coma and by the time she woke up the baby was already dead and she didn't want to be married anymore.**

**Mel: really? That's what happened?**

**Loren: yeah why don't you believe me?**

**Mel: no I do it is just a lot-**

**Loren: I know to take in.**

**Mel: right. So when did this happen?**

**Loren: about two years ago**

**Mel: so it would be around the time of your accident**

**Loren: yeah now that I think about it, it would be!**

**Mel: that's a little creepy don't you think?**

**Loren: tell me about it**

**Mel: do you know what caused the accident?**

**Loren: why do you want to know so badly? **

**Mel: because this is really crazy**

**Loren: you think that's crazy listen to this. So A couple years ago Eddie's mom dies from a car accident which they believe is more of a homicide. **

**Mel: what so he lost his mom, wife, and daughter in the same year? That's rough**

**Loren: well they decided to do an investigation on it but a couple months later, they decided to close the investigation because they had gotten nowhere, and apparently Kim got pissed and decided do take matters in her own hands. She ended finding out who did it and when she was on her to arrest the killer she got in a bad car accident and that's how she lost the baby.**

**Mel: don't you think that a little too much of a coincidence?**

**Loren: what do you mean? **

**Mel: I mean don't you think that is a little too much of a coincidence that Eddie's mom dies from being driven off the road and then when Kim finds out who did she "coincidently" gets in a car accident?**

**Loren: you're right Mel! That can't be a coincidence! We have to reopen the investigation!**

**Mel: whoa Loren when I mentioned it being a coincidence I didn't think you would want to reopen the case! It's too dangerous.**

**Loren: come on Mel! We have to do this for Eddie. He deserves to know who the person was that drove his mom and pregnant wife off the road!**

**Mel: Loren, Eddie has already lost so many people he has cared about in the past 5 years or so. I don't think he can take it if he lost the girl he is interested in.**

**Loren: and that's the number one reason why you won't tell him. Got it?**

**Mel: Look Loren-**

**Loren: Don't "look Loren" me! You are either in or out**

**Mel: I don't know Lo…**

**Loren: Come on! It will be just like old times! **

**Mel: ….**

**Loren: Mel?**

**Mel: I'm in**

**That's it guys! Please if you have any suggestions, ideas, or comments, review or PM me! Love you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Biggest Case Chapter 5**

**Eddie's Pov**

**Flashback**

**_I'm sitting in the hospital with my wife and we are about to find out the gender of our child._**

**_Eddie: babe are you ready for this?_**

**_My wife nodded._**

**_Eddie: it's going to be okay babe._**

**_Kim: be honest. What do you want?_**

**_Eddie: I want a nice healthy baby that my beautiful wife is carrying inside of her._**

**_Kim: Eddie, you know that's not what I meant._**

**_Eddie: I know but I'm excited either way. If we have a boy, he is going to be a captain of the football team, he will be a complete gentleman, and will get a scholarship to college._**

**_Kim: and if it is a girl?_**

**_Eddie: then she will never be allowed to leave the house. Can't date until I am dead, and she will always be my baby girl._**

**_Kim: what if our child wants to be just like us?_**

**_Eddie: what do you mean?_**

**_Kim: I mean what if he or she wants to be a cop._**

**_Eddie: well that's not going to happen_**

**_Kim: how do you know? We can't hold them back forever._**

**_Eddie: I know but I just don't want to see he or she hurt._**

**_Doctor: hello Mr. and Mrs. Duran my name is Dr. Smith and I will be helping you guys today. Now do you guys want to know the gender?_**

**_Kim: yes we want to know._**

**_Doctor: and Dad?_**

**_Eddie: yes _**

**_Doctor: okay then. Well it looks like you two will be having a baby girl in the fall._**

**_Kim: Eddie did you hear that? Eddie?_**

**_Eddie (tearing up): Doctor, is that little thing in there our baby?_**

**_Doctor: yes it is._**

**_Eddie: babe, that's our daughter in there._**

**_Kim: that's our baby._**

**Flashback Ended**

**Loren's Pov.**

**It has been two months since I decided to reopen the investigation and I have gotten a lot of progress done. I am so close I can feel it! I know that it was a female driving an old vintage blue BMW. I have done some research and I found out that a woman sold a blue vintage BMW the day after Kim got in the accident. It is at an old dealership down in Ojai which is thirty minutes from where we are. I decide to go and check it out. Mel backed out from the investigation two days after we had started so now it is just me. I go grab my coat and tell Jake that I am doing some personal stuff. To my surprise he lets me go without question. As I drive down to Ojai I get a phone call from Eddie.**

**Loren: hey Eddie what's up?**

**Eddie: Loren, where the hell are you?**

**Loren: what are you talking about?**

**Eddie: I mean don't you remember we had to work together on the drug bust paperwork?**

**Loren: Crap! I am so sorry Eddie, I had to leave to do some personal stuff.**

**Eddie: it is a good thing I like you. You know that? **

**Did I forget to mention that Eddie asked me out earlier this week? Yeah well he did and we are going out on our first official date tomorrow night.**

**Loren: haha are we still on for tomorrow?**

**Eddie: Yes we are and you better show up.**

**Loren: I promise**

**Eddie: okay Lo see you later**

**Loren: bye Eddie.**

**As I hung up the phone I pull into the dealership I see a guy in a blue jumpsuit fixing something a car. **

**Loren: excuse me sir?**

**I guess I startled him because he jumped and bumped his head on the car.**

**Loren: oh my god I am so sorry. I didn't me to scare you!**

**Man: it's okay. How may I help you today?**

**Loren: well (looking at his nametag) Randy I have a few questions for you.**

**Randy: why do I have to tell you anything?**

**Loren: because I am Loren Tate from the LAPD (showing her badge) **

**Randy: well Ms. Tate how may I help you?**

**Loren: there was a car that was brought here two years ago. It was a blue vintage BMW and I need to know who you bought the car from.**

**Randy: well Detective those records are long gone.**

**Loren: the records have to be somewhere.**

**Randy: well you may find them with the old owner John Swindell. **

**Loren: do you know where I can locate him?**

**Randy: what is this all about detective?**

**Loren: I believe the car that was brought here was driven by someone who is the subject in two different cases.**

**Randy: well you can find Mr. Swindell at this location (handing her a piece of paper)**

**Loren: thank you Randy for you cooperation.**

**Randy: anytime Detective.**

**Once I was done at the dealership I started driving to John Swindell's house. Once I get there. I pull into the driveway of a small shack with a nice picket fence in the front. I get out of my car and walk up to see a woman in the garden with her flowers.**

**Loren: excuse me Mam?**

**Woman: hello there how may I help you?**

**Loren: does a John Swindell live in this residence?**

**Woman: yes he does. **

**Loren: do you know if he is home right now? I need to talk to him.**

**Woman: what is this about?**

**Loren: Loren Tate LAPD I need to ask Mr. Swindell a few questions.**

**Woman: maybe I can help you. I am his wife Nancy.**

**Loren: well Nancy I am to believe that your husband used to be the head of a car dealership in downtown Ojai.**

**Nancy: that's right**

**Loren: well there are some files that I need to inspect.**

**Nancy: well he is out of town on a business meeting but I know where he keeps his files.**

**Loren: great I need to take a look at those.**

**Nancy: no problem detective**

**I follow Nancy into what looks like the study of the house and there is a huge file cabinet in the corner.**

**Nancy: anything specific you need?**

**Loren: yes I need any files that have the date August 10-30, 2012**

**Nancy: okay here you go! You are free to take them if you would like.**

**Loren: Thank you so much Nancy you have been a big help.**

**Nancy: it's no problem at all!**

**As soon as I leave I speed my way back to the station. The anticipation is killing me. As I get to the station I run in and find Melissa. I grab her arm and run back to my office.**

**Loren: come on Mel hurry up!**

**Mel: Loren, what is going on?**

**Loren: I think the answers I have been looking for are in this file!**

**Mel: Lo I thought I told you to back off of the investigation.**

**Loren: I know you did. I just didn't listen.**

**Mel: when Eddie finds out-**

**Loren: but he isn't until I tell him right?**

**Mel: right**

**Loren: okay here you take half of these files and I will take the other half.**

**Mel: got it**

**Mel and I have been searching through files for about half an hour.**

**Mel: did you say that the vehicle was a vintage BMW?**

**Loren: yes why?**

**Mel: I think I found the file**

**Loren: what does it say?**

**Mel: it says the car was registered to a-**

**Eddie's pov.**

**I get back from doing all the drug bust paperwork which I had to do all by myself no thanks to Loren. Where is Loren by the way? She said she had to do some personal stuff but she has been gone for hours. So I start searching for Melissa but I can't find her either. Something fishy is going on around here…**

**Loren's pov.**

**Man: what's going on here?**

**Mel: oh my god you scared the crap out of us!**

**Man: sorry, but what's going on?**

**Loren: come in Ian and shut the door and lock it.**

**Ian comes inside and closes the door and locks it.**

**Ian: now will you tell me what you guys are doing?**

**Mel: okay we will but you got to keep it a secret.**

**Ian: anything for you babe.**

**Oh yeah Ian and Mel have been dating for about two weeks now.**

**Loren: okay so I reopened the investigation about the murder of Eddie's Mom. **

**Ian: are you crazy?! What if Eddie found out?**

**Mel: but he won't right?**

**Ian: guys I don't know Eddie and I are like brothers I don't think I could do that to him.**

**Loren: but listen to this. When Eddie's wife was in the car accident the police said she was going too fast and swerved off the road, but by looking at the car in this picture the angle looks as if she was sent off the road.**

**Ian: how does that connect with Eddie's mom?**

**Loren: if you look closely enough you can see paint on the side of Kim's car.**

**Ian gives Mel a questioning look but I let it go.**

**Mel: and when Lo tested the paint sample the results showed that the paint belonged to an old vintage BMW. So we looked for any BMW that were blue and vintage and she found that a vintage blue BMW was sold to a dealership the day after his wife got in the accident.**

**Ian: well who did the car belong to?**

**Loren: well- **

**Eddie: (opening the door) there you guys are! I have been looking everywhere for you!**

**Loren: Ian I thought you locked the door?**

**Ian: oops**

**Mel: you really are an idiot**

**Eddie: what are you guys doing?**

**Loren: um well-**

**Mel: Loren is helping me and Ian look for a vehicle in one of our cases.**

**Loren (hiding the BMW file behind her desk): yeah do you want to help**

**Eddie: sure! What vehicle are you guys looking for?**

**Ian: um we are looking for a black Mercedes **

**Eddie: okay let's look**

**Ian, Mel, and I give each other a that was close look**

**Loren: well looks like we got the wrong files. Eddie can you put these files on Mel's desk?**

**Eddie: sure**

**As Eddie leaves the three of us give a huge sigh.**

**Mel: that was way too close!**

**Loren: I think I was going to pee myself.**

**Ian: do you have your file Loren?**

**Loren: yeah thanks guys for helping me out with Eddie.**

**Mel: anytime**

**Ian: so does this mean I'm in?**

**Loren: in what?**

**Ian: your secret group**

**Mel: babe we don't have a secret group**

**Ian: not true! Mel you were always telling me you had to do stuff when you really didn't and Loren you just ignore me altogether I want in.**

**Loren: fine Ian you are in our "secret group" **

**Ian: this is way too cool!**

**And with that Ian gets up from his chair and runs out of the office.**

**Mel: I wonder how long it will take him to realize that we don't have a secret group.**

**Loren: just let him believe Mel, let him believe.**

**Eddie's Pov. **

**As I was walking back with the files I knew something else was going on.**

**Flashback **

**_I walk up the pavement to find a guy working on the engine._**

**_Eddie: hey Randy!_**

**_Randy: Eddie Duran it's been a while! How are you doing?_**

**_Eddie: I am good! How about you man?_**

**_Randy: business is good so I am good_**

**_Eddie: I have a question for you._**

**_Randy: sure man what's up?_**

**_Eddie: did a girl by the name Loren Tate come here?_**

**_Randy: as a matter fact yes she did you just missed her why? _**

**_Eddie: personal stuff. Thanks so much man! _**

**_Randy: come back anytime you like!_**

**Flashback ended**

**What Loren didn't know was that I got someone else to do the drug bust paperwork, and instead I followed her to Randy's dealership. What are you up to Loren Tate?**

**Surprise I Did a Two in One! In case you guys didn't catch on, I am going to try my best day to get a chapter in everyday! Hope you guys like this chapter! Love you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**My Biggest Case Chapter 6**

**(The Date)**

**Eddie's Pov.**

**So today is the big day! I finally get to go out with Loren! Even though I still feel like she is hiding something from me. Even after I visited Randy yesterday I got nothing. What is she hiding to where Mel and Ian knows about but won't tell me? Like I can understand Mel because she is Loren's best friend but Ian? My best friend? Why does he know about this but I don't? Anyway tonight I am going to try to forget about all of this because tonight I am going to be with Loren.**

**Loren's Pov. **

**Tonight is going to be amazing! Eddie finally got the guts to ask me out on Monday. God it was one of the best and funniest moments of my life.**

**Flashback**

**_I was doing my paperwork at my desk just like I always do when suddenly Eddie comes up from behind me and puts a bouquet of a dozen red roses on my desk. I turn around and give him a questioning look but before I could say anything he put a finger on my lips and walked away. He went to the center of the room and took a chair and a bull horn with him. He stands on the chair and puts the bull horn to his mouth._**

**_Eddie: Excuse me everyone in the LAPD station. I need everyone to give me your guys' complete and uttermost attention. There is a situation and all cops/ detectives need to be notified immediately. My life has been put on the line. I am very sick and the cure is very rare. There is only one cure to this disease and only a very specific person can cure me. I have a very high case of Tatitus. Now many of you have no idea what that is so I will inform you. Tatitus is a disease where your heart is turning to stone. Now this is a legit stone forming in my heart. Now there is a chosen one who can cure me. The young female who has received a bouquet of a dozen red roses is the chosen one. Now the female who has gotten the roses stand please and walk to the center of the room._**

**_Playing along I decide to take the roses and walk to the center of the room._**

**_Eddie: what is your name chosen one?_**

**_Loren: Loren Tate._**

**_Eddie: Loren Tate you have a very important task to do. The cure is simple. You have to go out with me this Friday night at exactly 8 o'clock pm. Are you up for the job?_**

**_Loren: (smirking) and what will happen if I do not except this task?_**

**_Eddie: then my heart will turn into stone and I will die. Now you don't want me to die now do you Loren?_**

**_Loren: would it be so bad if you did?_**

**_That earned an eruption of laughter from the crowd._**

**_Eddie: yes it would be because you are missing out on a chance of a lifetime._**

**_Loren: and what would that be?_**

**_Eddie: to meet your prince charming_**

**_Eddie gets down from the stool and looks me in the eye._**

**_Eddie (whispering): please go out with me?_**

**_I knew that the play was over when his face started to show signs of nervousness._**

**_Loren (whispering): I would love too_**

**_Eddie picked me up and spun me around _**

**_Eddie: you just made me the happiest man alive_**

**_Loren: well you just made me the happiest woman alive_**

**Flashback ended**

**Eddie said that the date was formal so I go to my closet and pick out a dress. I grab my red off the shoulder dress that stops right above my knees. I go and put on just a little bit of make up on. Once I am done with that I go and grab my 4 inch heels black stilettos and my purse. By the time I have finished getting ready there was a knock on the door. I open the door to see Eddie wearing dark blue jeans and a fancy button up dress shirt. Damn he looked good.**

**Eddie: you look beautiful**

**Loren: do you think it's too much?**

**Eddie: not at all come on we have to get to our first destination**

**Loren: first destination? How many destinations are there?**

**Eddie: three so come on**

**Eddie's Pov.**

**I grab Loren's hand and I guide her to my car. I open the door for her and she steps inside. There are no words to describe how beautiful she looked. I get in the car and hand her a blindfold.**

**Loren: so what is the plan?**

**Eddie: it's a surprise**

**Loren: first thing you should know about me is that I hate surprises**

**Eddie: really why? **

**Loren: why do you like surprises?**

**Eddie: because of the thrill I get **

**Loren: really I hate thrill**

**Eddie: you what?**

**Loren: I hate feeling the thrill of things**

**Eddie: but you're a cop. Cops are full of thrill**

**Loren: It's the job **

**Eddie: what made you want to be a cop?**

**Loren: well once upon a time I was a 12 year old girl living in New York. I was on my way to school when I felt something like an earthquake but I knew it wasn't an earthquake because there was fire and smoke. People started running and screaming and I look up to see that the twin towers were gone. News reports of terror was all over the news for weeks and now it's a holiday.**

**Eddie: you were in New York during 9/11?**

**Loren: yep and I wasn't scared**

**Eddie: why?**

**Loren: because I knew that being scared wouldn't change anything and it also wouldn't fix anything either. That's when I realized that I wanted to help people.**

**Eddie: you were a very mature 12 year old.**

**Loren: well I had to move around a lot because of my dad's job.**

**Eddie: and now?**

**Loren: there's no place in the world I would rather be.**

**Eddie: good. Oh look we have arrived.**

**Loren: a karaoke bar?**

**Eddie: come on it will be fun!**

**Loren: but we are way over dressed**

**Eddie: well this is not the only place we are going tonight**

**Loren: it's not?**

**Eddie: nope now come on and pick out a song with me.**

**Loren: fine**

**Eddie: what songs do you like?**

**Loren: Eddie there's only one duet song on here**

**Eddie: then it's meant to be**

**Loren: let's do it**

**5 minutes later**

**Host: Hey everyone how are you guys do tonight?**

**Crowd: Cheers**

**Host: well you know what time it is?**

**Crowd: Karaoke night!**

**Host: that's right and starting us off is Eddie Duran and his beautiful girlfriend Loren Tate**

**Loren: did you tell him we were dating?**

**Eddie: maybe I did, Maybe I didn't**

**Host: and they will be singing One Day at a Time by Cody Longo and Brittany Underwood so let's give them a hand**

**Crowd: cheers**

**_(Loren): They say two wrongs are never right  
but nothing's final.  
A thousand thoughts  
a million fears and still a smile._**

(Eddie): When you run to fast  
to never see the colors of every memory.  
Slow down the world  
live another day.

(Both): I remember how it used to be.  
Out there chasing cars and broken dreams.  
I told myself, "don't look back, this is your life."  
Someday I'm gonna fall in love for the first time.

I remember every piece of me.  
Everything was perfect and complete.  
So I'm gonna take it.  
One day at a time, one day at a time.

(Eddie):I wouldn't change a single thing,  
that I believed in.  
A second chance of circumstance  
is all I needed.

(Loren): What seemed to fit wasn't meant to be,  
so I'm keeping every memory.  
Slow down the world,  
live another day.

(Eddie): I remember how it used to be.  
Out there chasing cars and broken dreams.  
I told myself, "don't look back, this is your life."  
Someday I'm gonna fall in love for the first time.

(Loren): I remember every piece of me.  
Everything was perfect and complete.  
So I'm gonna take it.  
One day at a time, one day at a time.

(Eddie): Ultraviolet record highs and lows.  
It's easier to stop and let it go.

(Loren): I remember how it used to be.  
Out there chasing cars and broken dreams.

(Both): So, I remember how it used to be.  
Out there chasing cars and broken dreams.  
I told myself, "don't look back, this is your life."  
Someday I'm gonna fall in love for the first time.

I remember every piece of me.  
Everything was perfect and complete.  
So I'm gonna take it.  
One day at a time, one day at a time.

**The crowd erupted with applause and i signal to Loren as she takes a bow and she signals me so i bow and we get off the stage.**

**Loren: oh my god that was so much fun!**

**Eddie: you see i told you if you don't expect it, it will be so much more fun!**

**Loren: i feel like i can do anything**

**Eddie: wow someone is starting to take a liking to the thrill.**

**Loren: so where are we heading now?**

**Eddie: why don't you take a guess.**

**Loren: a surprise?**

**Eddie: wow you are good at the guessing game!**

**I keep driving until i pull up into the driveway.**

**Loren: where are we?**

**Eddie: Mi casa**

**Loren: we are at your house? And what is the plan Eddie?**

**Eddie: its a surprise**

**Loren: of course it is**

**As i open the door for Loren she walks in and she stops dead in her tracks when she sees the giant banner and rose pedals all over the place. Suddenly there was a flash from a camera.**

**Loren: Eddie-**

**Eddie: do you like it?**

**Loren: oh my god i love it.**

**Eddie: what do you think of the banner?**

**The banner was strung across my living room and it said will you be my girlfriend?**

**Loren: I like it**

**Eddie: but?**

**Loren: i like you more**

**Eddie: so its a yes?**

**Loren: yes i would love to be your girlfriend**

**I didn't even let her finish before i go up to her and put my lips on hers. She puts her arms around my neck deepening the kiss. After a few minutes i pull away for air.**

**Eddie: i have wanting to do that for so long **

**Loren: me too**

**Eddie: Ian and Mel you guys can come out now!**

**Loren's Pov.**

**And out of nowhere Ian and Mel walk out into the living room. Mel gives me a big hug and Ian gives Eddie one of thos bro hugs.**

**Loren: what are you guys doing here?**

**Mel: oh come on Loren do you realy believe that Eddie did this all by himself?**

**Ian: yeah Loren dont overestimate your boyfriend here. Did you know he has trouble tying his shoes sometimes?**

**Eddie: okay guys that's enough**

**Ian: and besides Eddie wanted me to get your reacton on camera (showing her the picture)**

**Loren: oh my god I look like I've seen a ghost**

**Mel: awe this is so cute! You have to post this and if you dont i will.**

**Loren: whoa guys dont forget this happened ten minutes ago.**

**Eddie: i am actually glad you guys are all here because i need to ask you guys something?**

**Loren: sure babe what's up?**

**Eddie: sit down guys.**

**Me Mel and Ian all take a seat on the couch.**

**Eddie: look. You guys are the closest thing to family i have besides my Dad and i trust all of you with my life. Mel, you are like my sister and you always give me the extra courage and confidence i need when im nervous or stressed. Ian, you are my like my brother and when i am down you are always there to cheer me up. I know you have my back i you know i have yours. Loren, you are probably one of the best things in my life and yes we are dating but you are also my best friend Lo and i can't live without you.**

**Loren (tearing up): Eddie you are scaring me what's going on?**

**Ian: yeah man are you okay?**

**Eddie: yeah i am fine its you guys I'm worried about.**

**Mel: what are you talking about Duran?**

**Eddie: I know you guys are hiding something from me and I need to know what it is.**

**Ian: guys i think it's time to come clean about our secret group.**

**Loren and Mel: THERE IS NO SECRET GROUP!**

**Ian: harsh**

**Eddie: what are you guys talking about?**

**Mel: i think Loren should tell you when me and Ian aren't here.**

**Eddie: No all of you know something I don't and it's killing me inside that you don't trust me enough to tell me.**

**Loren: Eddie we aren't doing this because we dont trust you.**

**Mel: we are doing this to protect you**

**Eddie: protect me from what?**

**Ian: Loren you have to tell him**

**Eddie: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD TELL ME WHAT?**

**Loren: Eddie we know who drove your mom off the road.**

**Eddie: What? How?**

**Loren: i reopened the investigation**

**Eddie: LOREN WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?**

**Loren: because i care about you that's why and i didnt want you to live your life not knowing.**

**Eddie: You know Loren knowing you i would expect this but Mel and Ian? You guys know what happened to Kim and the baby!**

**Ian: by the time i found out she already figured it out.**

**Eddie: how long has this been going on?**

**Loren: 2 months**

**Eddie: Loren, the reason i didn't wanted to reopen the investigation was because every time I did someone got hurt.**

**Loren: Eddie, that wasnt a coincidence.**

**Eddie: what? **

**Loren: The reason Kim got in the accident wasn't because she was driving too fast, She got in the accident was because she was driven off, and it was by the same person who killed your mom.**

**Eddie: who was it?  
Loren: The subject's name is Cynthia Kowalski.**

**That was a crazy chapter! They are only going to get crazier so dont get bored on me now! Love you guys! **


	7. Chapter 7

**My Biggest Case Chapter 7**

**(The Truth comes out)**

**Loren's Pov.**

**Eddie's face goes white as if he has seen a ghost. **

**Loren: Eddie? Does that name mean anything to you?**

**Eddie: she goes by Chloe Carter now.**

**Loren: how do you know her?**

**Eddie: she's my ex**

**Loren: wait. Hold up. You said that your wife's name was Kim.**

**Mel: okay Ian I think that's our cue to leave**

**Ian: let's go**

**Once Mel and Ian leave I turn to face Eddie.**

**Loren: why did you lie?**

**Eddie: Loren, Chloe was my ex-girlfriend. We were never married.**

**Loren: but you said that you only were with one girl and that was your wife.**

**Eddie: I'm sorry I lied but I was just trying to protect you.**

**Loren: protect me? Protect me from what? Her?**

**Eddie: yes Chloe. You know what she's capable of. She killed my baby and almost my wife. I don't want here anywhere near you.**

**Loren: Eddie, she is going to jail for two counts of murder. I will be safe I promise.**

**Eddie: So are we good?**

**Loren: yes we are good, but is there anything else I should know moving forward?**

**Eddie: nope we are perfect. **

**Loren: good. (Leaning up to kiss him)**

**Loren: I have to go but I will call you tomorrow?**

**Eddie: Why don't we go see a movie tomorrow?**

**Loren: can I pick?**

**Eddie: sure as long as you let me pay.**

**Loren: deal.**

**Eddie: goodnight Loren**

**Loren: goodnight Eddie**

**As soon as I leave Eddie's place I call Mel.**

**Mel: hello? **

**Loren: Mel I need your help.**

**Mel: is everything okay between you and Eddie?**

**Loren: as of right now yes we are okay.**

**Mel: what do you mean?**

**Loren: he's hiding something from me and I want to know what it is.**

**Mel: Lo maybe you are just paranoid**

**Loren: no Mel. I'm not this is a gut feeling.**

**Mel: what do you want me to do?**

**Loren: I want you to do some research on this Kim Duran girl.**

**Mel: you got it. I will get back to you soon. **

**Loren: thank you Mel**

**Mel: that's what best friends are for.**

**~ 1 month later~**

**I was walking around my house when the door knocks.**

**Mel: hey you called for me to come over?**

**Loren: yep let's go**

**Mel: where are we going?**

**Loren: we are going to Eddie's place. **

**Mel: why?**

**Loren: because I need to know what he has been hiding from me.**

**Mel: Lo that is invasion of privacy.**

**Loren: he is my boyfriend he won't be that mad**

**Mel: are you sure you want to do this?**

**Loren: yes I am sure.**

**Mel: you could lose him if he finds out**

**Loren: well he is going to lose me if I don't find out what he is hiding.**

**Mel: maybe it's best if you don't know.**

**Loren: wait do you know something?**

**Mel: whatttt? No I don't know anything about Eddie's wife.**

**Loren: Melissa Anne Sanders?**

**Mel: okay so I did some research on Kim Duran, and she doesn't exist.**

**Loren: Wait Eddie never got married?**

**Mel: he did but her name is not Kim**

**Loren: well what is her name?**

**Mel: are you sure you want to know?**

**Loren: no I want to find out myself. I don't understand why he feels like he has to lie to me all the time.**

**Mel: I am really sorry Loren. Do you want and go talk to him?**

**Loren: no because I am most likely not going to believe anything that comes out of his mouth.**

**Mel: are we still going to his house?**

**Loren: actually I want to go alone.**

**Mel: if you need me you know where to find me.**

**Loren: thank you so much Mel.**

**Mel: no problem Lo.**

**Eddie's Pov.**

**Flashback**

**_Eddie: Honey, what are you doing?_**

**_Kim: Eddie, I know who killed your mom._**

**_Eddie: you do?_**

**_Kim: well I have a hunch of who I think it is._**

**_Eddie: Babe you don't have to do this. I don't need to know._**

**_Kim: but I'm so close Eddie I can feel it!_**

**_Eddie: Look I don't want you getting hurt._**

**_Kim: what makes you think I'm going to get hurt?_**

**_Eddie: Well this person was responsible for my mother's death._**

**_Kim: I will be fine Eddie._**

**_Eddie: Sweetheart you have to remember that things weren't what they used to be._**

**_Kim: what's changed?_**

**_Eddie: You are having our baby._**

**_Kim: What? Just because I'm fat I don't know how to arrest someone?_**

**_Eddie: it is not like that at all! All I am saying is that you are not just putting your life on the line but you are putting the baby's life on the line too._**

**_Kim: so what you think I can't be trusted with my own kid?_**

**_Eddie: All I am trying to tell you is that if something were to happen to you, the baby's life would be in jeopardy._**

**_Kim: so what I am hearing is that it doesn't really matter what happens to me as long as I don't kill our child._**

**_Eddie: You know it would kill me inside if something were to happen to you, but you are strong and independent and can take care of yourself, but this baby can't._**

**_Kim: she's a Duran child, which means that she is strong._**

**_Eddie: Look I don't want you to be the one that goes after this person._**

**_Kim: you can't tell me what to do _**

**_Eddie: so you are saying that I don't have a say in what happens to you and the baby._**

**_Kim: are you going to be the one that carries this child for nine months, then no you don't get a say in what happens to this baby until she is born._**

**_Eddie: that is a bunch of bullshit_**

**_Kim: Whatever I'm out of here Eddie._**

**_Eddie: where are you going?_**

**_Kim: to arrest a murderer._**

**Flashback Ended**

**I have no idea what is going on with Loren lately. She has been feeling so distant like last week when I try to start a conversation with her, it's like she is in her own little world. So I decide to drive over to her house and surprise her, but the only surprise was to me when I find Mel in Loren's living room without Loren.**

**Eddie: Hey Mel what are you doing here?**

**Mel: waiting for you actually.**

**Eddie: what do you mean?**

**Mel: she's going to find out**

**Eddie: what are you talking about?**

**Mel: She knows you have been lying to her about everything**

**Eddie: does she know? **

**Mel: know what? The truth about you? Not yet but trust me she will.**

**Eddie: where is she?**

**Mel: she has been at your place for about an hour looking for clues on why you were lying to her.**

**Eddie: Mel you know why I lied.**

**Mel: I know **

**Eddie: then why did you let her go to my house**

**Mel: because she deserves to know**

**Eddie: she shouldn't find out this way**

**Mel: well either she knows or she is about **

**Eddie: You promised me two years ago that you wouldn't say anything.**

**Mel: and I didn't say a word**

**Eddie: she is at my house Mel. She is going to find out.**

**Mel: well the game changed when I found my best friend crying in her room thinking that you are cheating on her.**

**Eddie: you know I am not cheating on her.**

**Mel: of course I know that but Loren doesn't**

**Eddie: you know this isn't a game to me Mel**

**Mel: then why does it feel like it?**

**Eddie: I need to get over there**

**Mel: yeah you probably should because she is most likely confused as hell right now.**

**Eddie: oh god this is a nightmare.**

**Mel: by the way since we are alone and Loren isn't here.**

**Eddie: what?**

**Mel: it was a girl?**

**Eddie: yeah it was**

**Mel: what were you going to name her?**

**Eddie: Kimberly Ann Duran**

**Mel: I miss her you know**

**Eddie: who the baby or the Loren two years ago?**

**Mel: both**

**Eddie: I need to go find Loren**

**Mel: you do that Ed.**

**I get in my car and I speed over to my house. I turn on my built in police sirens just so I don't get pulled over and I get to run the red lights. I pull into the driveway and turn off the engine. I run inside to see Loren but she wasn't staring at me. Her eyes were glued on the TV in front of her…**

**Loren's Pov. **

**I grab the key that was under the doormat of Eddie's house. I put in the key and walk inside. I decide to start looking in the living room, then the kitchen, and the laundry room. I find nothing. I look in every closet and bathroom there was and I find nothing. The last room was his bedroom. I open the door and walk inside. I start looking through his dresser and drawers. Once I do that I look in his closet. I was about to give up until I see this cardboard box in the very back corner. On the box it had the label "Loren". I take the box and walk into the living room. I open the box and see a bunch of photos and mini boxes. What caught my eye the most was the DVD. I take the DVD and turn on Eddie's TV and insert it in the DVD player. I press play and there is a video of what looks like a wedding. I look to see that there were three men at the end of the aisle. It was Eddie, Ian, and his dad Max. The Camera turns to the other end of the aisle and music started playing. The girl that started walking down the aisle was Eddie's niece throwing flower pedals on the ground. Next was one of the cops from the LAPD Sarah in a bridesmaids dress. The next one was Melissa in a bridesmaids dress. She looks like she had been crying earlier but she was still smiling. The camera turns back around facing Eddie. Then the camera is rising indicating that the person recording was standing up. The next thing I see is Eddie's face. He looks like he is about to cry of happiness, but that wasn't the most surprising part. What surprised me the most was when the camera turned around the bride was walking down the aisle with her mom and dad. They looked so happy, but they didn't look nearly as happy as the bride. They didn't look as in love as the bride. The Bride was in a beautiful mermaid style dress that fit her curves perfectly. She was wearing her hair down with soft curls in them. She was holding a bouquet of red roses and her makeup was perfect. She looked perfect. She was me. I drop my mouth open as I see myself walking down the aisle. Eddie steps down from the mini stairs and holds out his hand. I happily take it and walk towards the priest. The priest starts talking about how marriage is important and all that stuff. Then it was time for the vows.**

**_Eddie: Loren, there are so many words to describe you. I am overwhelmed by how many words. Let me just start off by saying that you are the most beautiful woman inside and out. You make into a better person every day and I don't know what I would do without you. I am so in love with you I sometimes don't know how it is even possible to be so in love. _**

**_Loren: Eddie, when I first met you at the coffee shop you were probably one of the most annoying customers I have ever met. You were so persistent and so demanding and I didn't like you at first. But then we got to know each other better and I began to fall in love with you. You healed those wounds that my ex opened up and I am forever grateful to you. Some girls say that Prince Charming doesn't exist and they are right. There is no such thing as Prince Charming. But there is such thing as an Eddie Duran, and I would so much rather prefer him than any prince. I love you so much and I don't know how I can live without you. Thankfully I don't have to anymore. Thank you for being mine._**

**By now tears were streaming down my face. How don't I remember any of this? I hear as door open and I know its Eddie but I ignore him and keep watching the tape.**

**Eddie: Loren?**

**I turn off the tape and I look at him.**

**Loren: What the hell is going on?**

**I know to some of you this is a shock. But others have figured it out that Loren was "Kim" the whole time. Some may have questions and they will get answered in the next chapter. Love you guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**My Biggest Case Chapter 8 **

**Loren's Pov.**

**I can't even explain how I feel right now. It feels like my whole world has been turned upside down. My boyfriend of one month is now my husband of 5 years. I don't even know how I didn't find out sooner.**

**Eddie: Loren I can explain everything. All you have to do is just ask the question, but I would sit down first because this is going to take a while.**

**Loren: well for starters. How come I don't remember this?**

**Eddie: Let me start from the beginning. You just found out that Chloe killed my mom. I told you not to go after her, but you were stubborn. You left anyway and about two hours later I get a call from the hospital saying that you have been in an accident. I get to the hospital and the Doctor said that you had some swelling in your brain and they had to put you in a coma. You were in that coma for two months. When you finally woke up you had no idea what happened. You remembered everyone except me. When the doctor asked if you remember anything from your love life you said that you just broke up with Cameron. It nearly killed me. I tried to tell you that you were married, but the doctor said that if I tried to force anything on you then you may never remember me. Your Mom suggested that I leave town for a while until you remembered something.**

**Loren: what made you come back now?**

**Eddie: well I got a call from your Mom and she said that you have been having these dreams about being married.**

**Loren: yeah but those are just dreams aren't they?**

**Eddie: you saw our wedding video. You tell me.**

**Loren: How long were you in New York?**

**Eddie: 2 years**

**Loren: How come nobody told me about my accident?**

**Eddie: your mom and I informed everyone you knew that you were in an accident and you had no memory of me.**

**Loren: how long have you known Mel and Ian?**

**Eddie: for about 6 years when you introduced them to me the first time.**

**Loren: So my two best friends in the whole wide world knew that I was married but never said anything.**

**Eddie: I told them not to**

**Loren: Was I just some joke? **

**Eddie: believe me I wish it was a joke. For the past two years I have been praying that you would wake up one day and remembered everything.**

**Loren: Why did you say my name was Kim?**

**Eddie: because that was your code name that you made up and it was also going to be the name of our-**

**Loren: baby**

**Eddie: yeah.**

**Loren: I was pregnant?**

**Eddie: yeah and it was a girl.**

**Loren: she didn't survive?**

**Eddie: no she was killed on impact**

**Loren: When I was going to arrest Chloe was that my decision?**

**Eddie: we got into a huge fight right before you left. You got mad because you didn't think I trusted you with the baby and-**

**Loren: I was stubborn and told you that you had no say in the baby's life until she was born.**

**Eddie: you remember that?**

**Loren: it was one of my dreams. Oh my god it's my fault that the baby died.**

**Eddie: no it's not Loren**

**Loren: you were right I am the reason that the baby died.**

**Eddie: Loren-**

**Loren: I killed my baby.**

**Eddie: it's okay Loren.**

**Loren: how can you even look at me?**

**Eddie: what do you mean?**

**Loren: I killed your baby girl if I were in your shoes I would have already given me divorce papers.**

**Eddie: yes Loren for a while I was angry, I was depressed because I lost my Mom and my daughter within a four month period, but that anger was replaced with more sadness when I found out that I basically lost my wife too. **

**Loren: I can't believe that I am responsible for my child's death.**

**Eddie: you can't keep blaming yourself for the baby's death**

**Loren: we were going to name her Kimberly?**

**Eddie: Kimberly Anne Duran.**

**Loren: (crying) I love it.**

**Eddie: its okay Loren I am not going anywhere.**

**Loren: can I see the box please?**

**Eddie: sure**

**I grab the box and I start to grab the mini boxes.**

**Loren: can you explain some of these to me?**

**Eddie: sure no problem**

**Eddie starts showing me pictures of our wedding, anniversaries, and other stuff. He then grabs a mini box but puts it away.**

**Loren: what was that?**

**Eddie: oh it's nothing**

**Loren: is that my wedding ring?**

**Eddie: yeah**

**Loren: can I see it?**

**Eddie: of course**

**Eddie opens the box and it was a beautiful 10 carat white gold halo engagement ring and behind was another 10 carat white gold wedding band.**

**Loren: it so beautiful.**

**Eddie: it's totally your choice whether or not you want to wear it.**

**Loren: Eddie do you love me?**

**Eddie: of course I do. Do you love me?**

**Loren: I wasn't really sure but watching me say my wedding vows and how in love I was with you five years ago and also based how I feel about you now I think I can honestly say that I do love you.**

**Eddie: really?**

**Loren: yeah but I may not be as in love with you as I was on our wedding day, but I want to try.**

**Eddie: Thank you for not being mad.**

**Loren: this wasn't your fault Eddie. I did this to myself.**

**Eddie: I know but I could've told you when you first woke up.**

**Loren: Eddie, have you seen the vow?**

**Eddie: no why**

**Loren: oh my god I have been married to you for 5 years and you haven't seen the vow?**

**Eddie: well it came out two years ago…**

**Loren: right. Well the movie is about this couple that has been in an accident and his wife lost her memory of her husband and the whole movie is just about him trying to get her to fall in love with him again.**

**Eddie: are you sure they didn't make it after us?**

**Loren: they probably did. How about this. If I put my wedding ring back on, will you do the same?**

**Eddie: I have been wanting to put my ring back on for so long Loren.**

**Loren: okay I just have one more question.**

**Eddie: and what is that?**

**Loren: did you see anyone since I woke up from my coma?**

**Eddie: nope**

**Loren: good.**

**And with that I take my ring and slide it gently back on my finger.**

**Eddie: how does it feel?**

**Loren: it feels weird, but right at the same time.**

**Eddie: well let me get my ring.**

**Eddie gets up and walks back to his bedroom and grabs a small box in his sock drawer. He opens the box and grabs his ring and puts it back on his finger as well.**

**Eddie: better?**

**I give him a small kiss on his cheek.**

**Loren: much. Now help me remember some more of this stuff.**

**Eddie: okay**

**We continue to go through the box until Eddie grabs a small picture frame.**

**Loren: what's that?**

**Eddie: it was Kim's sonogram**

**Loren: oh my goodness she's adorable**

**Eddie: yeah she was.**

**Then suddenly I remember something.**

**Loren: be honest what do you want?**

**Eddie: what?**

**Loren: then you said you wanted a nice healthy baby that my beautiful wife is carrying inside her.**

**Eddie: you remember that?**

**Loren: I just all of a sudden remembered that part of our marriage. **

**Eddie: it was one of the best days of my life.**

**Loren: (crying) I miss her.**

**Eddie: I miss her too she would have been two around December.**

**Loren: oh my god**

**Eddie: what is it?**

**Loren (angry): I'm gonna kill her.**

**Eddie: what are you talking about?**

**Loren: Chloe **

**Eddie: whoa there Lo slow down**

**Loren: where are my keys?**

**Eddie: what are you going to do to Chloe?**

**Loren: I am going to arrest her and make sure she never gets out.**

**Eddie: but we decided that we will just let it go remember?**

**Loren: yeah but now I get a say in this.**

**Eddie: since when Loren? Did she kill your Mom? No!**

**Loren: (angry) Why are you yelling at me?**

**Eddie: because I don't see the reason to arrest her!**

**Loren: She is a murderer Eddie!**

**Eddie: but I forgave her a long time ago**

**Loren: doesn't mean I have.**

**Eddie: okay fine she will be arrested but I don't want it to be you **

**Loren: I should be the one who gets to arrest her more than anyone**

**Eddie: why you Loren?**

**Loren: because she killed my baby!**

**Eddie: Loren- **

**Loren: save it Eddie! Now you can either stay here or you can come with me but I am going to be the one that arrests that psychopathic bitch for killing my baby.**

**As I start to walk out the door…**

**Eddie: Wait!**

**Loren: yeah?**

**Eddie: I am coming with you.**

**Loren: good now let's go.**

**Eddie: I will call Mel and Ian for backup.**

**Loren: okay let's go.**

**Eddie and I walk out the door and get into his black range rover.**

**Eddie (on the phone): hey Mel is Ian there with you? Okay I need both of you to meet at Chloe's apartment and be armed. I will explain later. Okay bye.**

**Loren: are they coming?**

**Eddie: yeah they are.**

**Loren: I'm sorry for yelling.**

**Eddie: no I'm the one who should be apologizing. I have had two years to grieve over Kim, but you haven't yet and I didn't let you grieve. **

**Loren: I know but I shouldn't have yelled at you **

**Eddie: am I forgiven?**

**Loren: as long as you forgive me.**

**Eddie: deal.**

**Loren: did we fight a lot when we were married?**

**Eddie: not really we would have tiny arguments**

**Loren: really?**

**Eddie: well actually you and I fought more than usual when you got pregnant.**

**Loren: really over what?**

**Eddie: nothing big but stuff like who we are going to tell, whether or not you will stay in the force, just stuff like that.**

**Loren: this is so crazy.**

**Eddie: hey we can go as slow as you want.**

**Loren: the place where you are living, is that where I used to live?**

**Eddie: yep. When I moved to New York I kept the house just in case you remembered.**

**Loren: I wanna move back in.**

**Eddie: or we can take this the fast way (chuckling)**

**Loren: no I just feel like if I move back in maybe I will remember something and if that doesn't happen then I will get a feel of what it's like living with my husband.**

**Eddie: hey whatever works with you is fine with me. You control the pace of our relationship.**

**Loren: Thank you. I really want our relationship to go back to the way it was before.**

**Eddie: Loren I want nothing more than to pick up where we left off but we both know that is not going to happen. So let's not focus on trying to pick up where we left off, but try to build a newer stronger relationship.**

**Loren: I agree. Eddie?**

**Eddie: yeah?**

**Loren: even though I don't remember 95% of our marriage I just want you to know that I do love you.**

**Eddie: I love you too.**

**Loren: is this it?**

**Eddie: yep. Oh look Mel and Ian are here.**

**Loren: let's arrest this bitch.**

**Eddie: you know this cussing is new to me right?**

**Loren: I didn't cuss?**

**Eddie: nope only when you were over the top pissed.**

**Loren: well I am over the top pissed so let's arrest the bitch**

**Eddie: let's do this.**

**We get out of the car and find Mel and Ian standing there waiting for us.**

**Mel: so Eddie does she…?**

**Loren: yes I know I am married (showing her wedding ring).**

**Mel: Oh my god I thought I would never get to see your ring ever again.**

**Eddie: okay guys we can talk all about this later but right now we gotta focus on our mission.**

**Ian: yeah he's right why don't we all meet up at the café later and talk about it?**

**Loren: that sounds good to me.**

**Eddie: same.**

**Mel: it's a date!**

**Loren: okay guys so here's the plan…**

**I told you they would get crazier! I just want to thank you guys so much for your support it means the world to me! Love you guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**My Biggest Case Chapter 9**

**Eddie's Pov. **

**After Loren explained the plan we all got into our positions. **

**Flashback**

**_Loren: okay this is what's going to happen. Eddie is going to knock on the door and Chloe is going to answer. Eddie is going to act like he wants to get back together with her. While he is doing that we are going to wait outside until Eddie gives us the signal which is pounding on the door. After that we go in and arrest her._**

**_Mel: but Lo don't we have enough evidence to arrest her? Why do we need to do this whole plan?_**

**_Loren: because it doesn't hurt to get a confession. I don't want her to have any chance of getting out._**

**_Ian: but why would Chloe confess to the guy she "loves" about killing his mom._**

**_Eddie: babe he's got a point. Maybe you should go in._**

**_Loren: Does Chloe know me?_**

**_Eddie: Chloe knows that you lost your memory and she also knows that you are my wife but doesn't know that we are back together. _**

**_Loren: okay I can do it._**

**_Mel: great now the code is the same as Eddie. You just bang on the wall or door if you need backup._**

**_Loren: got it. _**

**_Eddie: Loren are you sure you want to do this._**

**_Loren: she killed our baby Eddie. I am ready to take her down._**

**_Eddie: okay just be careful._**

**_Loren: I will I promise._**

**_Eddie: remember no matter what happens just know that I love you._**

**_Loren: I love you too._**

**Loren's Pov.**

**I take a deep breath before knocking on the door. Chloe answers it.**

**Chloe: Loren?**

**Loren: hi you are Chloe Carter right?**

**Chloe: um hello of course- oh wait nevermind. Yes I am Chloe Carter would you like to come in?**

**Loren: yes thank you.**

**As I walk in I see that Chloe has a very rich apartment.**

**Chloe: would you like anything to drink?**

**Loren: no thanks I'm good.**

**Chloe: not trying to be rude here but what are you doing here?**

**Loren: I came to talk to you about Eddie.**

**Chloe: what about him?**

**Loren: well he talks about you all the time, and it's obvious he wants you back.**

**Chloe: really?**

**Loren: of course! You are gorgeous why wouldn't he want you back?**

**Chloe: you are right! I am Chloe Carter! Why wouldn't he want me back?**

**Loren: well I just wanted to ask you a few questions because Eddie is like a brother to me and I don't want to see him hurt.**

**Chloe: sure you can ask anything you want.**

**Loren: well I wanted to talk to you about Eddie's mom.**

**Chloe (nervous): sure what do you want to know?**

**Loren: well you know what happened to her and how she got brutally murdered.**

**Chloe: yes I have heard.**

**Loren: well he is very vulnerable when it comes to her so if you would not talk about her that would be great.**

**Chloe: okay?**

**Loren: also you shouldn't really talk his wife because she was also in a car accident.**

**Chloe: I know about all of this.**

**Loren: oh really you should know then that the cause of both accidents were made by the same person.**

**Chloe: that is not true! **

**Loren: Chloe do you know something I don't?**

**Chloe: no of course not. I just don't want you spreading rumors like that.**

**Loren: why? Because you are scared that if the truth comes out it's going to follow back to you.**

**Chloe (angry): do you want to tell me the real reason that you are here?**

**Loren: I know that you are responsible for the death of Katy Duran and the cause of Eddie Duran's wife's accident.**

**Chloe: how-**

**Loren: don't you dare you try to deny it because I have enough evidence to put your sorry ass in jail for life.**

**Chloe: Fine! I did it! but you cannot tell Eddie.**

**Loren: oh I won't as long as long as you never see him again.**

**Chloe: well as much as I want to believe that you will keep your mouth shut, (pulls out a gun and points it at Loren) I just can't do that. I slowly get up and walk towards the door.**

**Chloe: (still pointing the gun) just where do you think you're going?**

**Loren: (pulling out her gun) Chloe I suggest you put down your gun right now.**

**Chloe: what the hell is this?**

**Loren: oh Eddie didn't tell you that I am a cop?**

**Chloe: No he didn't **

**Loren: well unless you don't want to go to jail for murdering a cop, I suggest you drop your gun and put your hands behind your head.**

**Chloe: oh don't worry no one will notice that you are even gone.**

**Loren: was that your mentality when you drove Eddie's wife off the road? Oh wait that was me.**

**Chloe: you remember?**

**Loren: did you know that I happened to be pregnant Chloe? I was going to have a daughter and you killed her!**

**Chloe: what?**

**Loren: you are not only going down for one counts of murder but two.**

**Chloe: should have been three**

**Loren (kicking the door): well sadly that isn't going to happen Cynthia.**

**Chloe: what do you mean?**

**Just then Eddie, Mel, and Ian bust through the door.**

**Chloe: Eddie? What are you doing here?**

**Eddie: Cynthia Kowalski you are under arrest for the murder of Katy Duran and the murder of a premature baby.**

**Mel: Chloe drop your weapon now!**

**Chloe: but I thought we were going to get back together?**

**Loren: sorry Chloe but Eddie's married (showing the ring).**

**Chloe: you deceiving little bit-**

**Loren: save it Chloe. Drop your weapon.**

**Chloe: no way.**

**Eddie: Chloe if you don't drop your weapon we will be forced to shoot you.**

**Chloe sighs and puts the gun on the ground. I come up from behind and cuff her extra hard. She screams in pain.**

**Loren: that's what you get for killing my baby.**

**I direct Chloe to the extra cop car that was waiting for her outside. After that the four of us head to the café. Once we get there I notice Eddie seemed a little down.**

**Loren: babe are you okay?**

**Eddie: I can't believe I ever fell for her. I mean like what was I thinking?**

**Loren: Eddie I believe that you saw the good in Chloe because you have a habit of seeing the good in people and turning a blind eye to the bad.**

**Eddie: probably why I am such a good negotiator.**

**Loren: most likely.**

**Mel: so Eddie are you okay I mean?**

**Eddie: yeah I am glad that she is finally out of our lives for good.**

**Loren: me too. I can't even look at her for what she did to you and to me.**

**Eddie: but the thing is I finally got over the fact that she killed my mom, but it killed me to know that she hurt you and the baby.**

**Mel: speaking of the baby…**

**Loren: what?**

**Mel: don't what me! It took me two years to figure out that the baby was a girl!**

**Loren: well it's not like it matters now so…**

**Ian: It does matter! You forgot almost everything because of her.**

**Loren: you have a point. **

**Eddie: Yeah she made my life a living hell for the past two years.**

**Loren: by the way, how did you guys manage to keep a secret like this from me for so long? **

**Mel: Loren, you act like I can't keep a secret.**

**Eddie: um if I remember right. You were the one that told everyone about Loren's pregnancy.**

**Loren: yeah and you were the reason why we decided not to tell anyone the gender of the baby.**

**Mel: okay so I have issues with secrets, but you gotta admit when it comes to really big secrets, I will keep them.**

**Loren: oh my god! When I told you about the accident and said that his daughter didn't make it-**

**Mel: yeah that was the first time I found out about the gender**

**Loren: that's why you were acting so weird.**

**Eddie: well it was great seeing you guys but I think I am going to head home. I am beat.**

**Loren: yeah I think I am going to head home too. **

**Eddie: night guys. See you at the office tomorrow.**

**Ian: night man**

**Mel: goodnight guys have fun (wink)**

**Loren: goodnight Mel.**

**After Eddie and I left the café we got in the car.**

**Eddie: so you want me to drop you off at your place or do you wanna stay at mine?**

**Loren: I think I am going to go to mine.**

**Eddie: when do you want to move in?**

**Loren: Eddie-**

**Eddie: do you still want to move in?**

**Loren: of course I want to. It's just that…**

**Eddie: you're what?**

**Loren: I'm scared.**

**Eddie: of what? Of me?**

**Loren: not of you but of the situation. This morning I woke up and you were my boyfriend and then as of two hours ago you were my husband.**

**Eddie: I understand that you are scared Lo, I am too.**

**Loren: what are you scared of?**

**Eddie: I am scared that one day you are going to realize that you don't want me anymore and you are just going to leave me.**

**Loren: I promise you that as long as we are married that I will never walk out on you.**

**Eddie: and I promise you that as long as we are married that I will try my best to make you feel comfortable.**

**Loren: thank you Eddie.**

**Eddie: no problem beautiful.**

**Loren: and I can move my stuff into yours next weekend if that's okay with you.**

**Eddie: yes it's perfectly fine and besides it's your place too.**

**Loren: right, but can you do something for me?**

**Eddie: anything.**

**Loren: all the pictures of us that you put away into the box can you rehang them into their original spot. **

**Eddie: of course anything else.**

**Loren: yeah. When I move in, I am going to sleep in the guest room.**

**Eddie: why?**

**Loren: I don't think I am ready to sleep in my room just yet.**

**Eddie: okay I will try my best to be okay with that.**

**Loren: I know this is hard on you, but if there is going to be a future for us, then I need to do this.**

**Eddie: I know and I am trying to be a good sport about this, but its hard thinking that my wife is going to be my roommate.**

**Loren: we are not roommates.**

**Eddie: then why does it feel like it.**

**Loren: just give me time Eddie.**

**Eddie: trust me I have, I have given you two years.**

**Loren: that's not what I meant.**

**Eddie: I know, it's just really frustrating Loren.**

**Loren: yeah imagine how I feel. I am moving into a stranger's house that used to be mine.**

**Eddie: you think of me as a stranger?**

**Loren: Eddie I didn't mean it like that**

**Eddie: no I think you meant it exactly like that.**

**Loren: fine I did. Eddie I may be married to you but our whole relationship is a blur to me. I don't even know anything about you! So please forgive me if I am a little skeptical about this.**

**Eddie: Look Loren. I am willing to make this work, but I can't do it if you aren't going to put your 100% in this.**

**Loren: trust me I am, but I need your help!**

**Eddie: what do you need me to help you with?**

**Loren: I need you to help me not be scared to be with you!**

**Eddie: I will as long as you help me.**

**Loren: Help you with what?**

**Eddie: to not be scared of you leaving me.**

**Loren: deal.**

**Eddie: we are here.**

**Loren: do you want to come in for a sec?**

**Eddie: sure.**

**As Eddie and I walked inside, I put my purse down and I sit down on the couch with Eddie doing the same.**

**Eddie: are you going to miss this place?**

**Loren: yeah but I am excited to be doing this.**

**Eddie: me to **

**I lean in and Eddie does too. When our lips connect it's like electricity running through my body. I deepen the kiss and Eddie starts to put his tongue in my mouth. Our tongues continue to wrestle until we pull back for air.**

**Loren (catching her breath): I have a question.**

**Eddie (breathing hard): yeah?**

**Loren (smirking): how are you in bed?**

**Eddie: well we just have to find out don't we?**

**Eddie picks me up and takes to the bedroom and the next thing we know clothes were being thrown and we were buried in a sea of sheets.**

**That's it for now guys! Love you and thank you for supporting my story!**


	10. Author's Note

**Hey guys I had a chapter for you but it got deleted so I have to restart so I won't be able to post tomorrow. I am so sorry!**


	11. Chapter 11

**My Biggest Case Chapter 10**

**Loren's Pov.**

**Flashback**

**_I was sitting on the toilet when Mel came in with a plastic bag._**

**_Mel: Are you sure about this?_**

**_Loren: I don't really have a choice._**

**_Mel: Okay well I got five different kinds of test so I hope you drank a lot of water._**

**_Loren: let's just get this over with. I feel like I'm going to puke._**

**_Mel: well that's a good thing isn't it?_**

**_I glared at her._**

**_Mel: just pee on the sticks._**

**_Once I finished taking the tests. I sat on my bathroom counter._**

**_Loren: How long has it been?_**

**_Mel: 30 seconds._**

**_Loren: oh… how long now?_**

**_Mel: 45 seconds, Loren you need to calm down._**

**_Loren: in 2 minutes and 15 seconds I am going to find out if I am a Mom or not._**

**_Mel: if there is a baby, was it planned?_**

**_Loren: of course not. I don't know how I can handle bringing a child into this world with the job that I have._**

**_Mel: What do you mean?_**

**_Loren: you know how it feels to be threatened by someone. Well if I have a baby then that baby is going to be in danger. _**

**_Mel: I get it Loren._**

**_Loren: is it time yet?_**

**_Mel: nope still have one more minute._**

**_Loren: I don't even know how Eddie is going to react to this. He is probably going to freak out just by the sight of a pregnancy test._**

**_Mel: you don't know that he may be extremely excited._**

**_Loren: you don't understand Mel! We both agreed that whenever the time was right to have kids we would have them. But I would have to quit the force._**

**_Mel: what?_**

**_Loren: Eddie doesn't want me or the baby to be in danger so we agreed that when we got pregnant I would leave the force._**

**_Mel: well are you?_**

**_Loren: I don't know. I mean this wasn't planned and I love what I do._**

**_Mel: it's the moment of truth._**

**_Loren: okay I have 3 positive 1 negative and one with two dark lines._**

**_Mel: checking the box, that's a positive!_**

**_Loren: I'm pregnant._**

**_Mel: how do you feel?_**

**_Loren: nauseous_**

**_Mel: do you need to see a doctor?_**

**_Loren: no I want to tell Eddie first. _**

**_Mel: okay then do you want me to leave._**

**_Loren: will you? Eddie will come home any minute._**

**_Mel: of course mama._**

**_Loren: haha very funny_****.**

**_Mel: bye Lo! Love you!_**

**_Loren: thank you for the tests Mel!_**

**_Mel: anything for my future niece or nephew._**

**_Eddie: hey Lo and Mel!_**

**_Loren: hey babe how was work?_**

**_Eddie: it was good but it would've been better if my wife was there._**

**_Loren: I told you I wasn't feeling well._**

**_Eddie: I know._**

**_Mel: well I am going to go now._**

**_Loren: bye Mel._**

**_Eddie: see you later Mighty Mel._**

**_Mel: bye Da-uran_**

**_The door closes._**

**_Eddie: why is Mel acting so weird?_**

**_Loren: she's Mel._**

**_Eddie: true. So how are you feeling?_**

**_Loren: do you want the truth?_**

**_Eddie: well I don't want anything else._**

**_Loren: well sit down then._**

**_Eddie (sitting down): Is everything alright?_**

**_Loren: honestly Eddie, I feel nauseous and scared._**

**_Eddie: why would you be- wait are you…?_**

**_Loren: yeah. I'm pregnant._**

**_Eddie: are you positive?_**

**_Loren: I took 5 tests and 4/5 said positive._**

**_Eddie: that is amazing Loren!_**

**_Loren: really?_**

**_Eddie: of course! We made a baby!_**

**_Loren: we made a baby._**

**_Eddie grabs me and pulls me into a huge hug._**

**_Loren: Eddie I don't want to leave the force._**

**_Eddie: let's not talk about that right now okay?_**

**_Loren: okay._**

**Flashback Ended.**

**I am sitting in the bathroom and I look at the object in front of me.**

**Loren (whispering): two dark lines**

**Eddie's Pov.**

**It has been two months since Loren has moved in, and it feels amazing to have her back in my arms. She finally gave up on the idea of sleeping in the guest room and decided to sleep in our bed. It feels so right having her in my arms, but being able to touch her in that intimate way like we used to is indescribable. I love her so much and want to ask her something, but I want to do it when the time is right. I am getting ready for work and it is around 6:30 in the morning. Loren decided that she needed a day's rest so I called Jake and told her she was sick. I get to the office early before anyone else because I like the feeling of being alone. Everyone else is supposed to bet there around 7. I get to the office and I make a very important observation. I wasn't alone…**

**Loren's Pov.**

**I woke up around 7 this morning because I couldn't sleep. I decided to get dressed and head to work and I will explain to Jake that I am fine. I get in my car and I head to the station. When I get there I realize that everyone is outside and Jake was on the phone. I get out of the car and when Jake sees me he motions me to come over to him.**

**Loren: what's going on boss?**

**Jake: Loren, its Eddie.**

**Loren: what's Eddie?**

**Jake: he is inside the station and he is being held at gunpoint.**

**Loren: what? Do we know who this guy is?**

**Jake: no clue he shot all the security cameras and is wearing a black hoodie and a mask.**

**Loren: do we have ears in?**

**Jake: we can only get Eddie's half of the conversation. **

**Loren: can I hear them?**

**Jake: Can you handle this Loren?**

**Loren: my husband is in that room with a gun to his head. I will get that information whether I am a cop or not. Got it?**

**Jake: loud and clear. **

**Jake grabs his computer and starts showing me the Eddie's side of the transcript.**

**_Eddie: what are you doing here?_**

**_Eddie: look man I don't want trouble._**

**_Eddie: what do you want from me?_**

**_Eddie: okay I'm listening. But can you please lower the gun._**

**_Eddie: so you just wanted her to go through her life living a lie._**

**_Eddie: I did that to protect her!_**

**_Eddie: I didn't ruin your relationship with her. You did that all on your own._**

**_Eddie: I know that you loved her first, but I love her more than you ever will._**

**_Eddie: the difference between you and me? Well for starters I never left her because I was weak. I did it for her own good._**

**Jake closes the computer.**

**Loren: oh my god.**

**Jake: do you have any idea of who that is.**

**Loren: the subject's name is Trent Tate. **

**Jake: Loren that's your Dad.**

**Loren: Jake you got to let me in there.**

**Jake: Loren I can't let you in there.**

**Loren: I have a connection with him. He won't shoot his only daughter.**

**Jake: Loren I don't know…**

**Loren: do you want one of your best officers to die because we all just stood here and did nothing?**

**Jake: fine but I want you to have backup.**

**Loren: deal but I want Mel and Ian to back me up.**

**Jake: deal. But you got to put on your bulletproof vest. **

**Loren: I know Jake.**

**Jake: and Loren, if Trent points the gun at you and looks like he is about to shoot you…**

**Loren: I know Mel and Ian have to eliminate the subject.**

**Jake: this is your call.**

**Loren: I'm on it Jake.**

**I take the vest and I walk inside I hear loud yelling. Mel and Ian are trailing right behind me.**

**Mel: Loren I know you are emotionally unstable but you have to negotiate him.**

**Loren: got it.**

**I take a deep breath and walk in…**

**Eddie's Pov.**

**I feel a hand over my mouth and a gun to my head.**

**Trent: make one wrong move and it's your head.**

**I slowly nod.**

**Trent: good now sit down in this chair and put your hands behind it.**

**Eddie: what are you doing here?**

**Trent: you tell me Duran.**

**Eddie: look man I don't want trouble.**

**Trent: don't you dare try to negotiate your way out of this.**

**Eddie: what do you want from me?**

**Trent: I want you to shut your big mouth of yours and listen to me.**

**Eddie: okay I'm listening. But can you please lower the gun.**

**Trent: 3 years ago I messed up. I left my wife and my daughter. I wasn't thinking straight. But then six months later I came back. Loren never forgave me after that day. But when she had her accident she completely forgot about it. So what did I do? I took it as my redo on my life. I had my daughter back. But then you came back. You had to remind her of all the things that I did. Now you are going to pay.**

**Eddie: so you just wanted her to go through her life living a lie.**

**Trent: no I took it as a fresh start and to learn from my mistakes, but you took that from me like always.**

**Eddie: I did that to protect her!**

**Trent: protect her from me? Well congratulations. You just ruined her relationship with her Dad.**

**Eddie: I didn't ruin your relationship with her. You did that all on your own.**

**Trent: Loren is my whole world. She was my baby girl. I loved her way before you ever did. So who do you think you are giving her that information?**

**Eddie: I know that you loved her first, but I love her more than you ever will.**

**Trent: I don't understand why she even came back to you. We are exactly the same. Tell me what's the difference?**

**Eddie: the difference between you and me? Well for starters I never left her because I was weak. I did it for her own good.**

**Trent: and now I am going to show her that you are nothing better than her old man. **

**Eddie: what do want from me Trent?**

**Trent: I don't want anything from you. I want my baby girl back, but she doesn't want to talk to me anymore.**

**Eddie: Trent…**

**Trent: That's why I didn't see her when I was let go from jail. It was because she was taken from me by you. So here what's going to happen; you are going to pack your bags and you are going to leave. You are not going to come back and you will move back to New York. Do you understand me?**

**Eddie: Trent I understand you, but I am not going to do that.**

**Trent: you are being very brave for someone who has a gun to their head.**

**Eddie: Trent, I am in love with your daughter. Leaving her is going to hurt her more than it will hurt me.**

**Trent: and that's why I am going to be there to pick up the pieces.**

**Eddie: with all due respect Trent, I doubt she is going to want to be comforted by a guy who did the same thing to her three years ago.**

**Trent: maybe not, but at least it is a start to getting my daughter to forgive me.**

**Eddie: She can forgive you with me here.**

**Trent: you always want to be there for her don't you?**

**Eddie: they were in my wedding vows sir.**

**Trent: funny how you are always there for her but yet she isn't here for you when you need her the most.**

**Loren: I am right here actually.**

**That spooked me and Trent.**

**Trent: Loren! What are you doing here?**

**Loren: I could be asking you the same thing Trent.**

**Trent: I am just here to talk to Eddie.**

**Loren: well if you wanted to talk to my husband, then you could have just stopped by the station. Why do you have him tied up and a gun to his head?**

**Trent: he took you away from me! **

**Loren: Eddie didn't do anything.**

**Trent: you had no memory of what I did to you when you woke up from your coma.**

**Loren: your right I didn't**

**Trent: but this bastard had to remind you.**

**Loren: Trent, I would've found out whether Eddie told me or not.**

**Trent: Loren I need you to get out of here.**

**Loren: I can't do that Trent.**

**Trent: and why not?**

**Loren: because you not only have my husband at gun point but you have a fellow officer. And I am not allowed to leave until I know that he is safe.**

**Trent: trust me he is going to be fine.**

**Loren: you and Eddie can talk all you want but I need that gun.**

**Trent: I can't do that. He ruined everything.**

**Loren: Trent, I know you think that I hate you for what you did, but I don't. I may not ever forgive you for leaving me, but that doesn't mean I don't love you.**

**Trent: really?**

**Loren: yes**

**Trent: can it just go back to it just being me as the only guy in your life?**

**Loren: I'm sorry but I can't do that. **

**Trent: what do you see in this guy anyway? He is nothing but a daughter stealing freak.**

**And with that I get a huge punch to the face.**

**Loren: Trent!**

**Trent: He ruined everything!**

**And with that I get punched about 5 times before I am about to get knocked out cold.**

**Loren: don't you want me to be happy?**

**Trent: of course I do!**

**Loren: well he makes me happy! I am in love with him!**

**Trent: you could do so much better than him!**

**Trent then takes his gun and points it at me.**

**Trent: you don't need this guy in your life! Why do you want him in your life?**

**Loren: Trent I need him in my life more than you will ever know!**

**Trent: give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow his head off right now.**

**Loren: because I'm pregnant!**

**Eddie: you're what!?**

**Loren: Eddie I didn't want you to find out this way.**

**Eddie: are you sure?**

**Loren: yeah I went to a doctor yesterday and confirmed that I am six weeks along.**

**Trent: I am going to be a Grandpa?**

**Loren: Trent, do you know how I felt when you left me? I felt lonely, confused, angry, and unloved. Do you really want this baby to feel what I felt?**

**Trent: of course I don't, but this bastard needs to pay.**

**Loren: Trent is this really about me?**

**Trent (sighs): Loren before I met your Mom I fell in love with a girl named Katy. She and I were in love and then one day this bastards dad shows up and he took her from me. **

**Loren: what does this have to do with Eddie?**

**Trent: first Max Duran steals my girl from me, then his son steals my daughter? I can't have that happen.**

**Loren: Trent put your weapon down now!**

**Trent: sorry Loren, but it's over **

**He points the gun towards me and then a gunfire goes off…**

**Sorry for not posting yesterday my computer had a glitch and deleted one of my longest chapters, so I had to replace it with and even longer one. I hope you enjoyed it! Love you guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**My Biggest Case Chapter 11**

**Loren's Pov.**

**Woman: Hello Ms. Tate. My name is Ann Smith.**

**Loren: it's Mrs. Duran. And why are you here?**

**Ann: its procedure. I am supposed to interview every person who was involved with the shooting.**

**Loren: okay but can we make this quick?**

**Ann: I will try my best Mrs. Duran. Okay first question. How are you doing?**

**Loren: well considering that my husband got shot and my Dad getting killed all in a five second period, I am doing fine.**

**Ann: tell me about it.**

**Loren: the shooting?**

**Ann: yes.**

**Loren: okay well let's take it back to before the shooting…**

**Flashback**

**_Trent: give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow his head off right now?_**

**_Loren: because I'm pregnant!_**

**_Eddie: you're what?!_**

**_Loren: Eddie I didn't want to tell you this way._**

**_Eddie: are you sure?_**

**_Loren: yeah I went to a doctor yesterday and confirmed that I am six weeks along._**

**_Trent: I am going to be a grandpa?_**

**_Loren: Trent, do you know how I felt when you left me? I felt lonely, confused, angry, and unloved. Do you really want this baby to feel what I felt?_**

**_Trent: of course I don't, but this bastard needs to pay._**

**_Loren: Trent is this really about me?_**

**_Trent (sighs): Loren before I met your Mom I fell in love with a girl named Katy. She and I were in love and then one day this bastard's dad shows up and he took her from me. _**

**_Loren: what does this have to do with Eddie?_**

**_Trent: first Max Duran steals my girl from me, then his son steals my daughter? I can't have that happen._**

**_Loren: Trent put your weapon down now!_**

**_Trent: sorry Loren, but it's over _**

**_Loren: don't make me do this!_**

**_Trent: too late._**

**_Loren: Mel!_**

**_Mel takes her gun and shoots Trent in the head, but Trent had a muscle spasm and his gun went off shooting Eddie in the chest._**

**_Loren: oh my god Eddie!_**

**_I run over to Eddie and he is lying on the floor holding his chest._**

**_Loren: Eddie breathe really slowly. You have to lower your blood pressure._**

**_Eddie: I'm so *cough* sorry Lo_**

**_Loren: none of this was your fault. _**

**_Eddie: but-_**

**_Loren: shut up. The more you talk the more it is going to hurt._**

**_Mel: Lo the paramedics are here._**

**_Loren: okay babe you are going to be alright._**

**_The paramedics come in and put Eddie on a stretcher._**

**_I follow Eddie and the paramedics to the ambulance until Jake stops me._**

**_Loren: what are you doing?_**

**_Jake: Loren we still need you here._**

**_Loren: are you freaking kidding me Jake?_**

**_Jake: I hate to be the bad guy here Loren, but you can't leave until you get questioned._**

**_Loren: I didn't have to do this before._**

**_Jake: well you never had to make a kill shot call before._**

**_Loren: Eddie is being taken to a hospital and you want me to stay here and answer a few questions?_**

**_Jake: it's procedure Loren._**

**_Loren: can't I just do it later?_**

**_Jake: if we could we would._**

**_Paramedic: Mrs. Duran are you coming with us?_**

**_Loren: Jake?_**

**_Jake: I'm sorry Loren, but you have to stay here._**

**_Loren: just let me say goodbye._**

**_Jake: okay._**

**_I run over to the ambulance and I see Eddie wearing an oxygen mask._**

**_Eddie: are you coming?_**

**_Loren: I can't. Jake is holding me here for questioning, but I am coming to the hospital as soon as I am done._**

**_Eddie: okay Lo._**

**_Loren: I love you so much._**

**_Eddie: I love you too Loren, both of you. (Touching Loren's stomach)._**

**Flashback Ended.**

**Ann: thank you for your honesty Loren.**

**Loren: are we done?**

**Ann: not quite. While listening to your version of the shooting, it didn't seem like you were that upset for your Father's death.**

**Loren: You don't think it was hard for me to look at my father's lifeless body? I had a choice to make once the gunshots went off. I could either cry over my dad or help my injured husband.**

**Ann: fair enough. Also I seemed to take note that you are indeed pregnant?**

**Loren: yes I am with child.**

**Ann: now there is procedure about how long you can work in the field while expecting. Do you have a plan?**

**Loren: We made a plan a few years ago but things are different now.**

**Ann: I understand that this is not your first pregnancy?**

**Loren: with all due respect Ann, but what does this have to do with the shooting?**

**Ann: I am just making sure that you followed the correct protocol and your emotions didn't get in the way.**

**Loren: well you can do that without talking about my first child.**

**Ann: okay back to right before the shooting, who made the kill shot?**

**Loren: Melissa Sanders.**

**Ann: and you gave her the call to make the shot?**

**Loren: yes.**

**Ann: now were you following protocol?**

**Loren: what do you mean?**

**Ann: I mean when you made that call were you making the decision knowing that was your last resort or did were you thinking it was either your father or your husband?**

**Loren: I did what I had to do. I eliminated the subject.**

**Ann: but you also injured an officer in the process.**

**Loren: excuse me?**

**Ann: when you made the shot, Trent manage to shoot Officer Eddie too.**

**Loren: muscle spasms happen.**

**Ann: but it also can be prevented.**

**Loren: are you kidding me?**

**Ann: there are shots where if you hit someone just right, they don't have muscle spasms. **

**Loren: what are you getting at?**

**Ann: I am saying that maybe your officer should be put under criminal charges for shooting an officer.**

**Loren: Melissa Sanders is one of the best shooters on this team. If anyone could take a shot it would be her. So if Melissa couldn't have prevented a muscle spasm then nobody could.**

**Ann: well that is all the questions I have for now. Thank you for your cooperation.**

**Loren: I wish I could say the same.**

**I run out the door and get into my car and speed my way to the hospital. I run in and I see my Mom, Max, Mel, and Ian already there.**

**Loren: how did you get here before me?**

**Mel: how did you get here so late?**

**Loren: my interviewer kept me up.**

**Mel: ours took five minutes tops.**

**Loren: yeah well try thirty. God she was a bitch.**

**Nora: Loren!**

**Loren: sorry mom.**

**Ian: hey a doctor was looking for you earlier.**

**Loren: okay thanks Ian.**

**I walk over to the receptionist's desk and ask for the doctor. He comes by five minutes later.**

**Doctor: Loren Duran?**

**Loren: that's me**

**Doctor: hi I'm Doctor Green. Your husband informed me that you are expecting?**

**Loren: yes why?**

**Doctor: well we have to run some tests just to make sure the baby is okay.**

**Loren: why wouldn't it be okay?**

**Doctor: because sometimes when the mother's blood pressure is really high then it may affect the baby. **

**Loren: could that kill it?**

**Doctor: the chances aren't likely but fatality is a possibility.**

**Loren: Doctor I can't lose this baby.**

**Doctor: well just follow me and I will run tests.**

**I follow the doctor into the room and he looks at my blood pressure and the baby.**

**Loren: is my baby okay?**

**Doctor: yes your baby is perfectly healthy. **

**Loren: thank you and do you know any information on Eddie Duran?**

**Doctor: I am sorry Mrs. Duran. I am a fertility Doctor not a Surgeon. **

**Loren: well thank you anyway.**

**Doctor: anytime.**

**I walk back into the waiting room and everyone stands up to see me.**

**Mel: how's my niece/ nephew?**

**Loren: the baby is alright.**

**Nora: so we wait **

**And that's what we did. We waited for two hours while Eddie was in surgery. By the time the third hour came around everyone already left saying that they would see him in the morning. I sit and wait for another two hours when a nurse comes in.**

**Nurse: family for Eddie Duran?**

**I pop almost immediately.**

**Loren: that's me.**

**Nurse: he is recovering right now. He is awake so you can see-**

**By then I was already running toward his room**

**Nurse: him**

**I get to Eddie's room and I see him all hooked up. He looks at me and gives me a weak smile.**

**Eddie: you know two years ago the roles were reversed.**

**Loren: wow even all hooked up you still manage to make me smile.**

**Eddie: how are you feeling?**

**Loren: I should be asking you that.**

**Eddie: I know but I'm not the one that's pregnant.**

**Loren: and I am not the ones that got shot.**

**Eddie: well to answer your question I am fine I feel a little sore but I will be alright. How are you and the baby?**

**Loren: good we had to see a doctor while you were in surgery.**

**Eddie: why is the baby okay?**

**Loren: yeah he/she is fine the doctor just wanted to make sure because my blood pressure was really high.**

**Eddie: so the baby is healthy?**

**Loren: yes the baby is perfect**

**Eddie: you know we need to talk about you and how long you will stay with the force.**

**Loren: Eddie can I be completely honest?**

**Eddie: yeah what's up?**

**Loren: I don't want to leave the force.**

**Eddie: what do you mean?**

**Loren: I know you just want to protect me and the baby, its just that this is my job and I don't want to give it up.**

**Eddie: Loren I never said you had to leave the force permanently, I was just talking about maternity leave.**

**Loren: really? You don't want me to leave the force for good?**

**Eddie: Lo I am not going to be the husband that says you have to quit your job. I just want to make sure you are safe and the baby is safe.**

**Loren: did I ever tell you how much I love you?**

**Eddie: I don't think you have.**

**Loren: well I love you so much and you need to get better so I can…**

**I whisper the last part in his ear. I get up and walk towards the cafeteria not even looking back at Eddie because I already know that the sheets just got a little bit tighter for him.**

**Hey guys thank you so much for your continuous support for this story! Love you guys! **


	13. Chapter 13

**My Biggest Case Chapter 12**

**Loren's Pov.**

**It's been three months since the shooting and Eddie is doing much better. He is walking again and can go back to work tomorrow. Even though he says he's excited about going back, I can tell that something is wrong with him. Right now Eddie is at therapy and won't be back for another ten minutes. I am laying on my bed and reading a pregnancy book. Eddie said that before I got into the accident, I would read these things all the time. Whenever he would question me about why I would read so many books, I would tell him that I just wanted to be the best mother like Katy and my Mom. Eddie would smile and say that I would be better than both of our Mom's combined. God, I wish I could remember those little moments. I put my hand on my stomach and I gasped. I got up and ran to the bathroom and took off my shirt. I looked in the mirror and saw the tiny little baby bump. I put my hand over my mouth and small little tears started forming over my eyes. I hear the door open and close.**

**Eddie: Lo I'm home!**

**Loren: Eddie come here!**

**I hear Eddie running towards our bedroom.**

**Eddie: is everything okay?**

**Loren: yeah everything is amazing.**

**I lift up my shirt and show him the little bump that has formed on me.**

**Eddie: oh my god! That's our baby!**

**Loren: he/she is growing.**

**Eddie: I love you so much.**

**Loren: I love you too.**

**Eddie: can I get you anything?**

**Loren: I think I'm okay for right now.**

**Eddie: are you sure because I can-**

**Loren: Eddie! I am fine! I don't want to put you to work just yet. I want to be able to have your full attention once I hit my third trimester.**

**Eddie: and that's what you are going to get. **

**Loren: can I ask you something?**

**Eddie: sure what's up?**

**Loren: why won't you let me in?**

**Eddie: what are you talking about?**

**Loren: Eddie, I'm not stupid. I know that you are scared about work tomorrow. **

**Eddie: I just don't want to worry you. I mean you are the one who has to carry the baby.**

**Loren: Eddie, I don't want you to treat me like I'm a piece a glass. I am not going to break if you let me in on what worries you.**

**Eddie: okay. Well as excited as I am about going to back to work, I am terrified of you going back as well.**

**Loren: Eddie we have been through this.**

**Eddie: I know we talked about it but that still doesn't take away the feeling.**

**Loren: how do you think I feel? If something happens to you, I don't know what I will do.**

**Eddie: I know and you know I will never ask you to leave the force, just like you would never ask me to leave.**

**Loren: this is the job babe, and we both knew what we were getting ourselves into when we signed up for this.**

**Eddie: having an idea and actually doing it are two completely different things.**

**Loren: let's just take it one day at a time. Okay?**

**Eddie: okay.**

**Loren: come on its' getting late we both need sleep.**

**Eddie: do we have to sleep?**

**Loren: yes we do because I do not want you to be tired tomorrow.**

**Eddie: fine but you owe me.**

**Loren: goodnight Mr. Duran.**

**Eddie: goodnight to you Mrs. Loren Duran and goodnight baby Duran.**

**The next morning.**

**Eddie and I get up and we get ready for work. I see that Eddie is still nervous.**

**Loren: why are you so nervous?**

**Eddie: I'm not I am just anxious.**

**Loren: you sure?**

**Eddie: Don't worry about me! I am fine.**

**Loren: well it is a little hard since you are the father of my baby.**

**Eddie: is that the only reason?**

**Loren: should there be another reason?**

**Eddie: oh no it's just that I am also the one who vowed to spend the rest of my life with you.**

**Loren: you make it sound like it's a bad thing.**

**Eddie: no it's the best thing that's ever happened to me, besides the time when I found out you are pregnant with our child.**

**Loren: you were being held at gunpoint by my psycho dad when you found out I was pregnant.**

**Eddie: it didn't matter if I was about to die, it would still be the best thing that has ever happened to me.**

**Loren: okay I believe you.**

**Eddie: speaking of your dad, how are you doing?**

**Loren: I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?**

**Eddie: you are the one who made the call.**

**Loren: it was either you or him Eddie. **

**Eddie: it just worries me.**

**Loren: what does?**

**Eddie: Loren your dad died, and I have yet seen you shed a single tear.**

**Loren: well he doesn't deserve my tears after what he did.**

**Eddie: you're right he doesn't but that doesn't mean anything.**

**Loren: let's just go to work okay?**

**Eddie: Loren…**

**Loren: drop it Duran!**

**Eddie: how ironic.**

**Loren: what did you just say?**

**Eddie: I just think it's funny how you are complaining about me not letting you in when you are the one that's pushing everyone who cares about you away!**

**Loren: I am not pushing you away!**

**Eddie: you're right. You just don't want to let me in.**

**Loren: Maybe it's because I don't know how to!**

**Eddie: then let me teach you Lo. Don't push me away.**

**Loren (whispering): please drop it**

**Eddie: for now.**

**Loren: fine. Let's just go.**

**Once we get to work I see that there is a huge banner that says "Welcome Back Eddie!" I see that Eddie has a huge smile on his face. Ian and Mel come over to us and gives Eddie and I a hug.**

**Ian: it's great to see you again man!**

**Eddie: well it's great to be back.**

**Mel: well if it isn't Mr. Eddie Duran!**

**Eddie: how are you doing Mel?**

**Mel: I am doing amazing! **

**Loren: hey guys!**

**Mel: OMG how is my little niece/ nephew doing?**

**Loren: is that all you care about Mel?**

**Mel: do you really want me to answer that?**

**Loren: not really.**

**Jake: Edward Duran how are you feeling?**

**Eddie: I am feeling great Jake. How is everything holding up here?**

**Jake: it's not the same without my right hand man, but your wife here makes a pretty good replacement.**

**Eddie (Looking at Loren): oh really?**

**Jake: oh yeah. You better watch out because she may just take your job.**

**Loren: Jake didn't you want to make an announcement?**

**Jake: yes you're right. (yelling) Excuse me everyone! May I have your attention! I have a big announcement to share! I have been promoted as Chief of all the police academies in all of Southern California. That means that I won't be around the station as much, but I will be traveling around the state checking in on all the stations. With that said, I need someone to take my place as Sargent. I have put a lot of thought into this and I have decided that this person will be perfect for the job. The person has shown me leadership in not just tactical, but negotiation as well. This Person is not only a great cop, but one of my best friends. Will you guys put your hands together for Sargent Eddie Duran!**

**I hear the crowd erupt with applause as Eddie walks up to Jake and gives him a big man hug.**

**Jake: also before I leave, I decided to make an adjustment. The crime rate has increased and we need more people to stand together as a team then as just a couple of people. I have made a team that will not only will serve the law, but will do more high risk stuff that just regular cops can't do. Eddie will be the Sargent of this team and will also look over the rest of you guys. There still will be partners, but I need a team that will help me feel like Los Angeles is a safe place. The Team will consist of five people total. There will be Sargent Eddie Duran as the lead Negotiator of the team and will make judgment calls. The Team Leader who is in charge of tactical will be Mrs. Loren Tate-Duran. Our Technology guy will be the one who helps profiling the subjects, get security footage, etc. will Mr. Tyler Rorke. The Second hand Negotiator is the one that is Eddie's right hand man. This person will also help negotiate and do tactical. This Person's name is Melissa Sanders. Our last person is the one who helps with entry and strategy. This person's name is Ian Smith. This your team! The position's I have given them will be their specialties, but they also do the jobs as cops. Now give your LAPD team a hand!**

**The crowd gives an enormous amount of applause and I am so excited about my job.**

**Loren: Congratulations Sargent Duran.**

**Eddie: Same to you Team Leader Duran.**

**Mel: this is way too cool!**

**Ian: you're telling me. **

**Tyler: I'm excited to be working with you guys.**

**Loren: same here Tyler.**

**Eddie: we should make a team name.**

**Ian: what should it be?**

**Eddie: Team 1**

**Mel: so original Duran.**

**Loren: now you guys know why he will not be naming my child.**

**Eddie: what's wrong with it?**

**Ian: it's just so bland**

**Eddie: let me explain. Sure there are 5 of us but together we are one because we are a team.**

**Loren: I can live with that.**

**Mel: I like your meaning behind it.**

**Ian: I still don't think that you should name your child but Team 1 is a good name.**

**Tyler: so are we team 1?**

**Eddie: hands in**

**Everyone puts their hands in.**

**Eddie: Team 1 on three. 1,2,3.**

**Everyone: Team 1!**

**Jake: I am glad that you guys are getting along so well. I have a good feeling about this team. **

**Loren: Jake I am going to miss you.**

**Jake: I am going to miss you too Preggo.**

**Eddie: good luck man.**

**Jake: you too Sargent. Just promise that you won't burn the place.**

**Eddie: I promise.**

**Jake: I hope you guys are ready because Team 1 is on duty starting tomorrow!**

**Hey guys! So if you guys don't know I get my inspiration from a show called Flashpoint! It is a really awesome show so you guys should check it out! You can watch it on Netflix! **


	14. Chapter 14

**My Biggest Case Chapter 13**

**Eddie's Pov.**

**It has been a month since Team 1 has been formed and it has been going amazing! The team works so well together and everyone has gotten to be best friends. We have gotten a couple of calls about abductions, robberies, etc. but none of them were as serious as Jake would have put it a month ago. Now I bet you guys were wondering about the other project that has been happening. Loren is doing amazing and so is the baby. We have a doctor's appointment this afternoon. We won't be able to find out the gender until next month, but it's I promised Loren that I would make it to as many doctor appointments as possible. Right now I am on my laptop looking at some emails. Nothing looks really important so I set my laptop down and go make myself lunch. As I am in the kitchen I hear the door open and close.**

**Eddie: Hey Lo!**

**Ian: Sorry to disappoint you man.**

**Eddie: hey man what are you doing here?**

**Ian: well Tyler and I were going to go to the bar later this afternoon and I wanted to know if you wanted to come along.**

**Eddie: I would love to but Lo has a doctor's appointment today.**

**Ian: do you think that maybe you could skip this one?**

**Eddie: is everything okay?**

**Ian: yeah I just wanted to talk to you and Tyler privately about something.**

**Eddie: well Lo isn't going to be home from her mom's for about another hour or so. Do you want to hang here and just invite Tyler over?**

**Ian: yeah that would be great.**

**About ten minutes later Tyler shows up. We all sit down and look at Ian with questioning looks.**

**Tyler: Ian what's up? You seem nervous.**

**Ian: I need your guys' help.**

**Eddie: do I need to contact my lawyer again?**

**Ian: no it's nothing like that, I just need a favor.**

**Tyler: what is it?**

**Ian grabs something out of his pocket and sets it on the table. I grab the box and open it up.**

**Eddie: dude! Are you serious?**

**Ian: yeah I wanted to ask her for a while now, but I don't know how.**

**Tyler: well for starters are you sure you want to marry Mel because she is a handful.**

**Ian: yeah I'm sure.**

**Eddie: wow I never pegged you to be the guy who would settle down.**

**Ian: well you know a woman can do that to you.**

**Eddie: you're telling me. Next thing you know you are going to be the one who will be holding Mel's hand at that doctor's appointment.**

**Ian: whoa man! Slow down! I still need to ask her.**

**Tyler: Well how do you want us to help you?**

**Ian: I don't know but I just want to make this proposal really special.**

**Loren (walking in): you're proposing?!**

**Ian: you said she would be gone for another hour.**

**Eddie: sorry man you can't really predict a pregnant woman.**

**Loren: Mel is getting engaged?**

**Ian: you can't say a word! Got it preggo? **

**Loren: on one condition.**

**Ian: What?**

**Loren: I help plan the proposal.**

**Ian: well I don't even know how I am going to do it.**

**Loren: I have an idea that you could use.**

**Ian: please I am up for anything.**

**So Loren begins explaining the plan she came up with and I was really surprised.**

**Eddie: that was actually a really good plan.**

**Loren: what? Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I have no creative ideas.**

**Eddie: oh really?**

**Tyler: dude get your head out of the gutter.**

**Ian: I think we got ourselves a proposal.**

**Loren: I am really happy for you guys.**

**Ian: thanks Lo.**

**Eddie: when do you want to start?**

**Loren: how about tonight after me and Eddie's doctor's appointment?**

**Ian: great idea. Let's meet at 5.**

**Tyler: see you then.**

**Ian and Tyler leave and I just stare at Loren.**

**Eddie (smirking): so do you have any creative ideas right now?**

**Loren: sorry babe. Got to save all of my ideas for the proposal, but if you're good I may just let you in on one of them.**

**Eddie: deal!**

**Loren: come on we have to be go to the appointment.**

**Eddie: coming dear**

**Loren: don't ever call me that again.**

**Eddie: sorry**

**Loren: oh by the way I think I hit my mood swings part of my pregnancy.**

**Eddie: really? I didn't notice.**

**Loren: wow someone isn't acting very good is he?**

**Eddie: I will I promise!**

**Loren: good because (whispering the last part) I have also hit my horny side of my pregnancy.**

**Eddie: you will be the death of me Loren Duran**

**Loren: I love you too.**

**Loren and I walk into the office and we wait until they call Loren's name. Once they call her name we walk hand in hand to the small room. Loren sits down and the doctor comes in five minutes later. He grabs the gel and spreads it over Loren's stomach. Not even a minute later we hear the heartbeat.**

**Eddie: I will never get tired of hearing that.**

**Loren: me neither.**

**Doctor: so Mr. and Mrs. Duran it says here that you guys would like to know the gender of the baby?**

**Eddie: I thought we couldn't find out until next month?**

**Doctor: well your baby is very big and I can be able to tell you now.**

**Loren: is the baby healthy?**

**Doctor: yes he is very healthy.**

**Eddie: it's a boy?**

**Doctor: congratulations Eddie and Loren.**

**The doctor gets up and leaves the room.**

**Loren: I think we are in trouble.**

**Eddie: why do you say that?**

**Loren: because if that our son is anything like you…**

**Eddie: yeah we may just grow grey hairs by the time we turn thirty.**

**Loren: but at the end of the day I think he will be alright.**

**Eddie: and why is that?**

**Loren: you did.**

**Eddie: what makes you think I turned out alright?**

**Loren: I let you marry me didn't I? And I let you knock me up.**

**Eddie: that's true because marrying you was the best decision I have ever made.**

**Loren: let's wait until after the proposal to tell the team.**

**Eddie: good idea.**

**Loren: what time is it?**

**Eddie: 4:45 we should probably get going.**

**Loren and I leave and we meet up at Rumor. Ian and Tyler are already there talking to two men. We get there and we set up. We talk to the manager and let him know the plan. Once we finished up we headed back to the station to see Ian's future fiancée waiting for us.**

**Mel: where have you guys been?**

**Loren: Eddie and I had a doctor's appointment.**

**Ian: and Tyler and I went to do target practice.**

**Mel: did you know how many calls we got?**

**Loren: a lot?**

**Mel: none! Which means you guys are lucky.**

**Eddie: What have you been doing today?**

**Mel: just finishing some paperwork from earlier today.**

**The phone rings.**

**Mel: hello? Okay where? Rumor? Okay we will be there shortly. **

**Mel hangs up the phone and looks at us.**

**Mel: guys we gotta go there is an armed robbery at Rumor.**

**We all get into our gear and head down to Rumor.**

**Eddie: you ready?**

**Loren: Showtime.**

**Mel's Pov. **

**I get into the cop car with Ian and we speed our way down to rumor.**

**Mel: Ian?**

**Ian: yeah babe?**

**Mel: do you remember anything special about Rumor?**

**Ian: um well we got takeout there last week.**

**Mel: anything else?**

**Ian: should I remember anything else?**

**Mel: nothing important I guess.**

**How does Ian not remember Rumor? Maybe I am putting too much effort into this relationship because Ian doesn't seem to care at all. We pull up to rumor and all of us get out of the car.**

**Eddie: okay Tyler see if you can get any ids on our subjects. Loren, you, Ian, and I will go in tactical. Mel, you lead the negotiation. **

**Mel: wait what?**

**Eddie: is there a problem?**

**Mel: since when have you gone in tactical?**

**Eddie: this is my call Mel, now are you up for the job or not?**

**Mel: yes sir.**

**What is up with Eddie? He never does tactical. Is today mess with Mel day or something? Tyler heads inside and goes into the security room of rumor through the back. Loren and Ian go in through the back as well and Eddie and I go through the front. We go inside to see a man about twenty something holding a man at gun point. I expect to see Loren and Ian behind the subject but they aren't there.**

**Mel: where is Loren and Ian?**

**Eddie: don't worry about them. Just talk to the subject.**

**Mel (facing the subject): Hi there! My name is Mel and I am from the LAPD. Do you want to talk about what it happening right now?**

**Subject: well Mel from the LAPD, I need money and this guy owes me.**

**Mel: okay well if you lower your gun away from this man's head then maybe I can help you.**

**Subject: why should I? I give this man 1,000 dollars and what does he do? Nothing! He owes me!**

**Mel: Sir is there any specific reason why you need this money now? **

**Subject: I have a deadline.**

**Mel: a deadline for what Sir?**

**Subject (sighs): my girlfriend is leaving for New York for a month and I want to propose to her. **

**Mel: and you need money for a ring?**

**Subject: yeah that's right.**

**Tyler (speaking through the earpiece): Mel, his name is Steve Darren.**

**Mel: Steve, I understand that you obviously love your girlfriend.**

**Steve: really? How?**

**Mel: well that's easy. You are willing to go to jail just to show her that you want to spend the rest of your life with her.**

**Steve: Love makes you do crazy things.**

**Mel: you're right.**

**Steve: are you married Mel?**

**Mel: no but I have a boyfriend who I love very much. He reminds me of you.**

**Steve: how?**

**Mel: because he is willing to go to the extreme just to make me happy.**

**Steve: sounds like a keeper.**

**Mel: he is.**

**Steve: has he ever talked about proposing?**

**Mel: Steve why don't we talk about this without having the hostage and a gun involved.**

**Steve: what's your boyfriend's name?**

**Mel: Ian**

**Steve: is he a cop?**

**Mel: yeah how did you know?**

**Steve: I was talking to him a couple hours ago.**

**Mel: where?**

**Steve: here actually. He gave me the idea to propose to my girlfriend.**

**Mel: how did he give you that idea?**

**Steve: because he said he was going to do the same thing.**

**Just as Steve said that he lowered the gun and walked toward the kitchen. The hostage got up and followed pursuit. **

**Mel: what the hell?**

**Then Ian shows up in a tuxedo and gets down on one knee.**

**Mel: oh my god.**

**Ian: Melissa Anne Sanders, the first time I met you I was pretty close to being wasted. I was drunk but I still remembered your smile. It took me about 5 years before I realized that the way I was living was not healthy for me. You helped me. You saved me. You actually took a chance on the ass that I am. I knew that if you were able to change me from my ways then I had to marry you. I love you so much Melissa Sanders. Will you marry me?**

**Mel: oh my god yes!**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! I know it wasn't my best but I promise this is just a filler chapter for later. Love you guys!**


End file.
